Two Minds, One Heart
by Sylvia Blackwood
Summary: Glitch feels useless to everyone. Especially to Cain, the man he's secretly grown to love. After Cain's drunken verbal abuse, Glitch decides to undergo the surgery he dreads the most. A surgery that could erase his time as Glitch. What happens when Cain realizes his mistake too late to help the friend he never deserved? Can the Tin Man find his 'Heart? M/M H/C Fluff, Angst, Slash.
1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:** Another fic for a forgotten/under loved pair. M/M Rated M for much later chapters.

* * *

Two Minds, One Heart

"What do you know about me? Huh? Nothing! You don't know a damn thing about what I'm thinking or feeling, so stop trying to assume you do!"

Glitch just stood there, taking the verbal abuse. He let his friend rant on, like he's done so many times before, but this one was different. "Cain, you've had too much to drink. You need to calm down." He tried to get the flailing man to sit down.

"I am calm. I don't need you to tell me to be calm you stupid head case!" And there it was. The name calling begins. Glitch tried not to let it affect him, but he was so tired of being referred to as a head case. He tried to convince himself that that couldn't be how Cain viewed him because of everything they've been through in the past. That was until the man continued his rant. "I don't need your constant nagging all the time. I don't need you telling me what I need to do. I hate how you constantly feel like you need to butt yourself into my personal life. I don't need you! I don't need your incessant blabbering." Finally, Cain sat down in a chair. His eyes grew distant. "You're so useless. You're nothing but a good for nothing waste of space." With that, he put his head in his arms, and passed out from exhaustion.

Glitch stood there with his heart breaking. He knew he wasn't useful to anyone in the condition he was in. But Cain was one of the few people who knew his true fears for going through with the surgery that would reattach the other half of his brain. He was afraid of the consequences that he could either slip into a coma or become a living vegetable. But the real risk was losing his memories. His time as Glitch could be erased.

But at this moment, that idea was becoming more appealing. When you have the very person your whole world revolves around tell you that you are a useless, good for nothing waste of space, you can't help but want to disappear.

It's been one and a half annuals since the time of the witch, and the kingdom is still trying to piece themselves together. The Palace in the Ice had been restored, and that's where the Royal Family lives once more. The Light of the Princesses has helped heal the scarred lands, and the Queen rebuilt the trust of the people with the help of her family. But the fact of the matter was that he really was useless the way he was now. He's made little to no contributions to the resurrection of the kingdom. Glitch even overheard the Queen talk to Ahamo about how much she wished she had Ambrose to help her as he once had. Ambrose was her strong right hand, and his guidance helped the kingdom in so many ways. Glitch was nothing more than a shadow to that great man. And it didn't even feel like it was really him at all. More like a familiar stranger.

If he thought about it, he spent most of his time trying to keep Cain out of trouble as his drinking problem got steadily worse. Jeb stays away, and Cain has no other friends. He didn't want to leave Cain alone. But after tonight, Glitch had made up his mind.

Glitch started by putting the man to sleep. He removed his coat, and took off his shoes. He got him into the bed that was in the room, and pulled the covers over his body. He took a moment to admire Cain's sleeping form. He carded his fingers through the short fuzzy hair, reveling in how soft it was. Then he left in order to write a few notes.

Cain woke late in the afternoon. The curtains were drawn tightly, and he was thankful for the darkness, for the headache was probably the worst one he's had to date. He felt like hell, but for some reason, his gut told him that he should be feeling worse for some reason. He tried to clear his head as he scanned the room. It was Glitch's room / workshop. Well, Ambrose's old workshop. He didn't think Glitch ever really did any tinkering in there, but Cain's been waking up here more often. Speaking of which, he wondered where the zipper head was. Usually, he'd be close by, ready to give Cain a lecture and a half about his lush behavior. He felt bad for putting his friend through so much, and he was grateful for him in all honesty. Glitch was probably the only person who really cared about his well being. Though, in Cain's opinion, he supposed you'd have to be a sort of head case in order to want to stay around Cain for more than a few hours. He felt guilty putting his friend through the consequences of his drinking, especially when he didn't remember anything of the night before. It was getting worse, because the nightmares of Adora were getting worse. She comes to him and blames him for not helping her. That her death was his fault. That their son is constantly putting himself in danger because of him.

But last night's nightmare was something completely different. He kept seeing Glitch's face. But instead of being irritated or goofy like he normally is, he is sad. Not mildly put out, he looks like his puppy died, he found out he had only a few months left to live, or someone did something unforgivable to him all rolled up into one. His eyes were shining with tears that wouldn't shed, and he just stood there as though all his hope deserted him. The dream made him want to see Glitch even more. He needed to be sure that he was ok. He never told Glitch how much he really appreciated him being there when he needed someone. Well, he'd tell him today.

He got up out of bed and went through the process of clearing his hangover. Glitch kept extra tonics in his room and they cleared up a headache as soon as the liquid hit your gut. He looked around the room to see if there were any signs of the zipper head. He put on his shoes and jacket and was about to head out the door when a piece of paper baring his name caught his eye on the nightstand. He picked it up and began to read.

 _Dear Cain,_

 _I hope your headache doesn't cause you too much distress this morning. You really had too much to drink last night. But I know now that nothing I say is going to change that. You've got your own demons to work through, and you need to do it at your own pace. Therefore, I'm going to take the advice you gave me last night and "leave you alone". I have to go away for a while. I cannot tell you where, because I don't really know where I'll end up. But I need to do something for myself. Some of the things you said last night were very true, so I am taking some time to mull over it. You'd probably like the quiet change. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you're welcome to use anything in my workshop while I'm away. I hope you have the sense to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm away. But that just might be the wishful thinking of a stupid head case. In all seriousness, I wish you well, and I hope you find the answers you seek._

 _Goodbye Wyatt Cain_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Glitch._

Something about this note didn't sit well with Cain. Glitch never called himself a stupid head case even in joke. And that good bye sounded wrong. It could be because he used his full name. He wished more than anything that he could remember what happened last night. What did he say? Did Glitch leave because he told him to leave him alone? He had a feeling he's said that more than once. Cain is not the kind of person who would take kindly to someone trying to take care of him. He thought about the dream and started to feel anxious. What if he said something really horrible that caused him to lose his friend forever. Was that why that goodbye sounded so final? He felt a chill down his spine at the thought of never seeing his friend again.

He walked briskly through the halls looking for DG and Raw. If anyone knew where Glitch was, it would be them. Hopefully Raw could piece together what happened last night. He found the two of them in the library. "Hey, have either of you seen Glitch?"

DG looked a little shocked at the question. But then again, Cain has been kind of a loner in recent months. "He left really early this morning. He gave a letter to my mother describing his intent, but she said he would prefer to keep the matter private." She looked over at Raw who was looking at Cain with sympathy.

"Something happened last night." He said looking distant.

Cain nodded, glad he didn't need to say anything to the viewer.

Raw stood from the table and walked over to Cain. "Come." He said, leading to another room. DG knew better than to follow, even though the curiosity was killing her. She knew Cain and Glitch were practically inseparable, but that mainly came from Glitch picking Cain up out of a ditch. Her intuition about these things seemed spot on, so she could hazard a pretty good guess as to what is going on. Hence why she stayed put.

In the other room, Raw walked over to a standing mirror. Cain has never had Raw reveal what happens on his drunken nights, but now, this was too important to feel guilty or ashamed. He let the seer touch his wrist, and he felt the strange connection the seer used to scan his thoughts. The scenes of the night before were as clear as day. He burst through Glitches door and started yelling about this and that. Glitch said nothing and tried to get him to stop flailing around. After a while, he stopped and just stood there, listening to all of Cain's harsh words. That's when he heard the "Stupid head case" come from his lips. The flinch in Glitch's face reminded him of other times he's called him a head case when he was sober. It's clearly a flinch that indicates the sting of being called a name you really don't like. One that hurts your feelings every time you hear it. Still, Glitch stood, patiently waiting until Cain finally sat down. That's when he heard it, "You're so useless. You're nothing but a good for nothing waste of space." The look on Glitch's face was heart wrenching. Cain's mouth dropped open. Did he really say that? He couldn't have. He would never say that about Glitch! The realization hit him so hard in the gut, it nearly made him collapse. He wasn't talking about Glitch. He was talking about _himself_. Unfortunately, the damage was already done as he watched himself pass out.

He watched as Glitch put him into bed so carefully and so tenderly. He watched him smooth out his unruly hair in a soothing manner. Did Glitch show him this kind of care every time he got drunk? Even after saying such cruel things, he still cared for him. The look on his face mirrored that in his dream. Contrary to popular belief, the Tin Man did have a heart, and right now, it was being torn apart. The image was starting to fade, but he could make out Glitch opening a small cabinet in his desk and pulling out a journal. He's seen Glitch write in that journal. Perhaps it could give him some more answers.

Raw didn't say anything, because he didn't need to. Cain grasped his hand and just said, "Thank you my friend." That put a small smile on Raw's face. As he left the room, he vowed to show more appreciation to the friends he does have. Why did he allow himself to wallow in the past for so long? Was it because of the tin suit he was in for eleven years? He didn't know, but right now, that wasn't what was important. He went into Glitch's room and started looking for that journal. The cover was distinctive, so it didn't take him very long to find it. He skimmed to the back, and just read the latest entry.

 _Cain has really drunk too much tonight. Too much to even vomit. He worries me so much, but he won't ever listen to me. Like he said, it's not my place to tell him what to do. I just can't help but want to be there for him. But I'm just fooling myself. I'm nothing more than an annoying good for nothing waste of space. I'm a useless and stupid head case. The problem is, that is more true than I would like to admit. But now that I hear those words from his mouth, I can't ignore it anymore. I hear whispers in the castle. The servants gossip about me. Joking about if I found myself in one of their beds, would my glitching finally do me in? But then comes the gossip of "Who would want THAT in their bed."_

 _I might as well be a ghost in these halls the way people act around me. They all think of me as a stupid retarded moron that can't tell up from down. Maybe that's why I stay holed up in my room so much. Not to "Reconnect with the past and the man I once was" but to avoid having to listen to their comments. "Why does the Queen put up with him if he can't do anything anymore?", "Why doesn't he just leave?", "Why is someone like THAT given such privileges. Let's turn his study into a store room for crying out loud" I know what they all think. They want Ambrose back. They want the genius back. They don't care if Glitch disappears. They don't care if Glitch never really existed._

 _My constant glitching annoys everyone, especially Cain. But so long as I was enough for Cain, I didn't care. I would gladly pick him up every time he fell. But now… now I know I'm nothing more than a useless head case. I can't do anything right. I don't even feel like a person anymore. With the exception of the royal family and a few others, I don't even qualify as being a person. Despite everything I've done in the past for this kingdom._

 _Well, I refuse to be useless anymore. I need purpose, I need solidity… I guess I just need to feel needed. So, I've made up my mind. I'm going to go find myself, and come what may, I'll live with the consequences. This may be the last time I write in this journal. At least, as I am. If I come back to it, I know I won't be the same. Nothing will be the same again. I know I've expressed the sentiment in earlier entries in this book, but just to be clear. I love all my friends. DG, Raw, Azkadel, believe it or not, the Queen and Ahamo, and Cain. Especially Cain. He and I have been through so much. I don't know how much he thinks of me as a friend, but he's the one who's kept me grounded and sane the whole time. I feel mostly whole with him around. I love him as a comrade, and as a brother in arms. But most of all, I am in love with Wyatt Cain. Even though I know he would never return those feelings, I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. I just hope I don't have to lose them after what I'm about to do. And so, goodbye my friend and companion, for that's what this journal is. If anything, it may end up as the only proof that a man, even an incomplete one, named Glitch at one time, did in fact, exist._

Cain felt cold. He was afraid to think of what this book was implying. He didn't put the book down. Instead, he ran out of the room and headed straight for the transportation wing. He needed to get to the Sunseeder tower and fast! He knew they converted part of it into a medical lab, and that's where the other side of Glitch's brain still resided. He grabbed a bag and swung by the kitchen to snag some food on the way out. He knew it would take a couple days to reach the tower, but he needed to make head way now, since he's wasted so much time.

TBC


	2. The Journal

When he reached the hanger, the room was in more chaos than his mind was, which was saying a lot. He grabbed a technician by the smock as he was running past. "What happened here?" He demanded.

Put off guard a bit, the man hastily replied, "All the mechanical vehicles are damaged. Someone cut all the fuel lines and cut the brake systems. Nothing is working, and we don't have enough parts to go around."

Cain let the frantic man go as he stood and thought. This sounded too convenient. Why would someone sabotage all of the vehicles? Was this Glitch's doing? Did he not want to be followed? Who else would do that in this time of peace when all underhanded deeds stayed in the Realm of the Unwanted? Cain made his way to the stables and got a horse. It would take longer, and he didn't relish the idea of needing to stop for rest. But he had no choice.

He rode hard all day, and by the time the sun was well over the hill, he knew it was unwise to travel at night. He could injure his horse on an unseen obstacle, and then where would he be? He sat down and started a fire. He fed and watered his horse and tried to settle down for the night. He knew he needed to sleep, even though nightmares would find him. After staring at the fire for half an hour, he decided to get out Glitch's book and start it from the beginning. The date was two weeks after they had saved the OZ. It was retelling their adventures in highlighted form, mainly sounded like Glitch was convincing himself that he did remember things. He then came to where DG charged in with a branch, intending to fight off Zero and his gang.

 _I hated the brutality of the world as I watched that scene. The poor man on the ground had a family that was scared to death. As I saw DG disturb the light of the projection, I couldn't help but feel relieved that that's all it was. Even though I knew it must have happened once. But then why play it over and over again? We found out why as we found a Tin Suit. Meant to keep people alive, even without food or water._

 _The man who was released was little more than a living corpse. But after he cleaned himself up and shaved that monstrous beard, I could see how cold his eyes were. Why not? He was forced to watch his family taken and perhaps killed over and over again. For eleven years he said. My invention. My invention caused him that much pain. My invention caused him to be the bitter man we traveled with. I wanted to make it up to him somehow, but I didn't know how. He obviously thought I was a convicted criminal because of my condition. I didn't blame him though, because I knew that was the fate of people who were beyond salvation._

 _Even though I couldn't remember getting myself into this situation, or anything before it for that matter, I didn't feel like I was a bad person. Maybe I was. If so, then I'm glad I wasn't anymore. It's funny, but if that was the case, then becoming a head case was in a way, a good thing._

Cain felt bad for how he treated them that day, even though they did save his life. He often wonders how they actually did end up all being friends during that grueling journey. He read on and came to the time he was shot at the winter palace.

 _I woke up to find the palace deserted. I could have sworn I heard a gun fire and a splash of water. I go in the direction I heard it outside the palace entrance. What I saw stopped my heart. The vague shape of Cain was floating in a new hole in the ice. Even though I knew he was probably dead if not from the gun shot or the fall, then from the freezing water. I grabbed his sleeve and propped him on the side. I couldn't pull him out before I was sure he was alive. I don't know how I knew what to do, but I just let my instincts take over as I performed CPR. He coughed, and some water expelled itself._

 _Now that I knew he was alive, I had to get him warm. Thankfully, the caravan wasn't that far away, and I knew it had an internal heater. I quickly pulled him out and carried him to the van. I stripped him out of the wet clothes as fast as possible, trying not to think about his muscular physique. He needed my help right now, and if I didn't hurry, I could still lose him. He only had a bruise on his chest, but no bullet holes, thank goodness._

 _Once all of the clothes were off, I covered him under the sheets, and tried to dry and warm him up. I got the heater going, but the wood supply won't last too long. Two hours at best. I go back, and check to make sure he was still breathing, but I became afraid when he stopped shivering. That's not a good sign, since I know he's not fully dry yet. Without thinking, I strip down to my underwear and get under the covers beside him. His body is_ freezing _, but I don't let that bother me as I wrapped myself around him. His back is to me, and I'm able to cover most of his body with my own, and not too much longer, I feel him start to shake. I smile in relief as I know this to be a good sign._

 _Even though he may end up with a fever, it still means his body is kickstarting itself into healing him. I unconsciously hold tighter onto him. I can't help but notice how nice this feels. Despite the situation, I started to wonder what it would be like to wake up each morning with my arms around someone, or their arms around me. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't help but think how, even before the loss of my brain, how I don't think I've ever done that. I don't remember being that close to anyone. I don't remember sharing a bed with anyone. What kind of person was I, to not have had one night with another person. Was I always this lonely? Would I always be this lonely? That thought made me snuggle closer to the body next to me, and it might be my wishful thinking, but I couldn't help but feel like Cain was doing the same._

 _I started to think about Cain. How he was still with us, despite his dislike of the idea. I couldn't help but think that maybe we could eventually become real friends. I felt sad, because it felt like I never really had one of those either. No friends, no lovers, probably no family. Such thoughts makes me feel like an orphan of the world. Well, if this was the most contact I was ever going to get, then I better relish it while I can, even though I know that if the man weren't unconscious, he wouldn't be anywhere near me like this._

 _I finally started to feel his skin warm itself up, and I was reluctant to let go. Yet I knew the last thing he would want is to wake up naked with another man in a similar state. I got out of the bed and redressed myself in the only clothes I owned. They were they only link I had to the person I was. I didn't want to leave Cain bare like that, so after a bit of rummaging, I found a pair of pajamas that would hopefully be big enough. At least they were clean. And they were in a compartment by the stove, so they were already toasty warm. I maneuvered him into the pajamas, and tucked him back into the now warm bed sheets. I poke the fire in the furnace, and throw the last bits of wood in. I hang up Cain's clothes so that they could start drying, but then something fell out of one of the pockets. It was the little horse that belonged to Cain's son. Looking at it, I noticed a bullet stuck in it's flank. So that's why. The horse blocked the bullet, but the force still caused him to fall out of the window. This little figure might have very well saved his life first and foremost. Before I left to go get more firewood, I put the figure in my pocket. I paused briefly in order to check to make sure Cain didn't have a fever. He did, but it was small. So long as I kept him warm, he would be ok._

 _When I got back to the caravan, Cain was awake, with his gun pointing right at me. I thought he was intending to shoot me because he knew what I had done to get him warm. Then I thought that maybe he was mad and just needed a convenient target. But when I saw that he was only half awake, I tried to calm down as I turned his gun away. I should have put that somewhere out of his reach, but like always, I wasn't thinking clearly._

Cain thought about that time and wondered why he never thought about it before. Glitch did say that he saved him from hypothermia, and after falling into freezing cold water, there's only one way to do it. He thought for a moment about what it might feel like to feel Glitch's warm skin against his. To feel those arms tighten around him, protecting him. He found that he really liked that idea. He then pictured it the other way around. Having Glitch in his arms, fitting perfectly against him. He felt a stirring in his nether regions that he thought would be forever dormant now. He thought about the time when he watched Glitch take out all those Long Coats swiftly and perfectly as if he were dancing. He was distracted when Glitch charged at him, tackling him to the ground before another group of Long Coats walked by. That was another one he owed Glitch. But then again, if he had been keeping track ever since, he would have lost count of how many times Glitch has helped him, and the sad part is, he couldn't remember ever returning any of those favors. He read on. Soon he came to the part where they found his son.

 _I remember the look in his eyes when he saw his son. Such joy. It was then clouded by such doubt. Here was a young man who had to be without his father for the past 11 years of heartache. While Cain was trapped in a tin can for that time, this boy had to watch his parents tormented. Had to escape with his mother, seen his mother die, risk capture and escape more often than anyone would care for, until he found himself as leader of this rebel army. He had to do that by himself. He no longer needed his father for guidance or support. I think that was what was eating away at Cain. His son's childhood was stolen. Whatever happy memories they could have had of that time were ripped out of their fingers._

 _I was afraid Cain was going to think that being heartless was easier. I begged him not to sacrifice his progress of being able to care again on hypothetical torment. He barked at me, "What would a head case like you know?!" That stung, I'll admit that. But I understand why he's upset. I was merely afraid that if he became heartless, then he wouldn't be able to care for the son he has now. His childhood might be gone, but we are all fighting for a better tomorrow. Perhaps they could find good memories in the not too distant future._

 _As if my wish had been answered, Cain chose his heart. He convinced his son that not having a heart meant that you had nothing worth living for. A bit extreme, but the sentiment was the same as how I felt. Meanwhile, I discovered something else while we were in that camp. That my other half was running the machine that was about to destroy this world. I sat and thought about the implications of it all. My brain, my ideas, my inventions. I thought about the time when we discovered that the Sunseeder was now in Azkadelia's hands. How I burned all the notes, but she decided to take my own brain to get all the knowledge she required. DG hugged me so tightly, and Cain had looked at me with wonderment. I think I earned more respect from him after that. Probably for the fact that I was the only one left who stayed by the Queen's side, despite how bad everything got. But it didn't change the way I felt about everything that's happened._

 _While I wallowed in my own doubts, I noticed that everyone kept looking at me. I strived to keep my mouth shut, because I know I glitch when I get nervous. Raw had gone away to meditate or something, but I could here some of the rebels say things. "He's not much to look at, but if we do it, then he won't even remember." There were three of them, and I knew what they intended, even though I didn't understand. Just because I'm a… head case. The statement that really ruffled my feathers was when one of them said, "I bet those other two keep him around simply to fuck him. After all, what good is a head case other than a convenient fuck?" What good indeed? I've heard the rumors, so I'm not surprised. I might have thought the same at one time. But I couldn't help but feel sad. This is how everyone sees me nowadays. The few people I've met since and before DG freed me, it's been a roller coaster of hated looks and hated words. Even if we do succeed. those comments might never even change._

Cain felt ashamed that he never saw how much his friend suffered in silence. He was an annoying talker at times, but now Cain wondered how much of that was covering up the fact that he was no longer a complete person. He remembered the time when they discovered that it was his machine that the witch wanted to use for the sister eclipse. He was ashamed that he was responsible for a good part of this whole mess, and that he never would be the genius he once was.

Cain felt tormented that he was always so blind to his friend's pain. He never even tried to figure him out. He just took him for granted, and accepted everything at face value. What sort of friend was he? Why did Glitch ever put up with him let alone… He read on.

 _The land is saved and the Royal Family is reunited. As happy as I am to see all of this, I can't help but feel a little trepidation. For a few precious moments, I had my mind back. I could feel it. I could remember everything. But as soon as Raw let go, and I was unconscious, I thought I saw him. Me. Ambrose. As though I was seeing a long lost brother. He looked… disappointed in me. I don't know what I could have done to make him look at me like that._

 _I felt Cain slap me awake, and for a moment, I had a memory blanking glitch, but what he then said made my heart swell. "Good morning sweetheart." I know it was a joke, and I know he didn't mean anything by it. But it was still nice to hear. I was momentarily confused as I was reconnected with… myself. It took me a while to think of the numbers necessary to reverse the ray. I haven't told anyone this, but in those few seconds when I was connected to Ambrose, I could feel how he deeply resented Cain's remark, and more so, my hopefulness of it. I could tell that Ambrose really thought that romance and things of that nature are a complete waste of time. I could tell that if he ever got his way again, then he will do what's necessary to erase such thoughts from his… our mind._

 _That scares me. He cared for the Queen, but that was more like dealing with the responsibility of his actions. Since he was the Royal Advisor, he refused to think about anything in terms of romance. Why? I wish I knew. Somehow, it makes me feel like a hypocrite. Here I've been trying to help Cain reconnect with his heart, whereas, Ambrose wants to take my heart away. I was afraid. Those seconds felt like an eternity, and I knew that if my brain could ever be returned to me, I don't think Ambrose would be too keen on keeping me around._

Cain read through newer entries, describing the party that followed in celebration of reclaiming the OZ. He mentioned how he tried to help Azkadellia cope with the aftermath of the witch. DG trying to settle into royal life. It all seemed redundant somehow. Until he came across a very interesting entry.

 _There are many communal showers at the palace, and I happened to stumble in on Cain while he was under one of the many shower heads. I tried to ignore the fact that my eyes wanted to travel all over his body. I feel ashamed for having such thoughts about one of my few friends. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to avoid writing such things in here, but I can't help myself. I need to get this out, or it might come out while I glitch around someone, and that would be worse._

 _Truth is, I've been dreaming about Cain. Often. If it's not a dream about how tantalizingly seductive he could be, then it would be a nightmare of him taunting me. Those ones hurt more when I was up. He either teases me in a cruel way, or he flat out verbally abuses me. Meanwhile, Ambrose could be there watching this whole thing, and a big fat "I told you so" would be waiting to spill from his lips. Sometimes Ambrose taunts me. Knowing my growing lust for my friend, and using it against me. "You're nothing. No one would ever want you, least of all, him. Look at you. You smell, you stutter, you're annoying. He had a beautiful wife. What makes you think he'd go for an ugly mutt like you? You're pathetic." Sometimes, Cain would be behind him, laughing at me while I cower on the ground. If my mind was being particularly cruel, I would see the two of them together, and I would be ignored and left out. Always left out. I would hear others laughing at me._

 _Then there were the nightmares where Cain was untouchable. I could look, but could never get to him. And there were those where I was attacked, and he or Ambrose or both just stood there watching while I was ravaged by wild men or animals. I don't think I've had a dream where I could touch Cain the way I want. Probably because I know. I know he would never allow me to touch like that, no matter how much I wanted to. And here he was in all his naked glory, and I couldn't help but feel dirty compared to him. People respect him. They idolize him. As they should. But seeing how much this man could help and lead others, it makes me feel… obsolete. I left without bathing._

Cain could remember a time in the showers when he thought someone was watching him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Just, weird. He took a moment to think about it. Having Glitch there, as he casually was just getting clean. Glitch would probably use a shower cap to cover his zipper. But then he wondered if he's ever seen Glitch naked. He's seen him shirtless on occasion, so he knows he had a decent build. His skin was flawless. No freckles, no blemishes. Just the occasional scar. He thought about the idea of the two of them naked in the caravan, again. That stirring feeling was back. He imagined Glitch's skin would be smooth. He wondered what it would be like to touch him.

 _He's been drinking. He may not even know it's me that he was leaning on. But I offered him a shoulder to pass out on anyway. If I could be useful in any way, I wanted to help him. The dreams were growing worse. Ambrose was telling me how much I should just give in, and that everyone would be better for it. I've been informed that surgery was possible, whenever I wanted to go through with it, but it was a very dangerous and very unpredictable procedure. I could either be overwhelmed by the two separated consciousness, and my brain could fail completely._

 _The procedure may not even work at all, and if anything, contaminate the piece of brain I have left. I think the most likely situation, is that Ambrose will take over completely, and it will be as though I never existed. I was concerned when the doctor told me that, and he said, "Look on the bright side. If that is how it happens, then you won't even remember it bothering you." While technically, the man was right… how is that not the same as me dying?_

 _I am not Ambrose. Ambrose would be the one in my body. Granted it might have been his body first, but it still meant that I would most likely go to sleep and never wake up. How many people would be willing to do that willy nilly? Not many I don't think. Maybe that's the thing. No one expects a head case to 'think'._

 _When Cain was sober again, I told him about the procedure to reattach my brain. He said it sounded like great news. But when I told him the consequences, and my fears, I could swear he looked worried for me. He told me, "It's ultimately your choice. I don't think anyone here would force you into doing something you don't want to do. The Queen herself would back up any decision you make. You know that, right?" I couldn't help but think he was throwing in his own support. I told him that I appreciated his words._

Cain knew where the rest of the entries were leading to, but he forced himself to read on.

 _Cain is getting worse. No one else even tries to help him. I bet it's nightmares of his family that causes him to act this way. I have tried and tried to get him to open up to me. To talk to me. But he still refuses. Even the Drink is not strong enough to loosen his tongue. It breaks my heart, and I cry in silence every time he passes out from exhaustion. I want to tell him how much it hurts me to see him like this, but I think he would either ignore it, or he would think it's none of my business. If it wasn't for the fact that Cain has started coming to my room to, at the very least, pass out, then I might as well be another ghost to him._

 _I try to talk to him when he's sober, and be a friend, but I guess I don't know how. He thinks I talk too much, and since I know he has his demons to look at, I feel like I shouldn't bother him with my own problems. After all, in the grand scheme of things, they're not important. While DG is busy being a Princess, and Raw comes and goes frequently, it's hard to believe that these three people became my closest friends. But seeing how far we've drifted apart… I guess I shouldn't have expected it to last. After all, what do I know of friends? I never had any._

 _Perhaps it's the way of things. Given enough time, they'd all just…blow away as if the wind carried them away. It feels like Cain Is the only one I have left, and I'm losing him too._

All that was left in that book was the first entry he already read. But reading it again made him feel sick. If Glitch really did seize to exist, it would be all his fault. Cain never realized what a selfish bastard he's been to his friend all this time. He looked back on their conversations in the past annual or so. He never realized it, but Glitch only talked with him about mundane things, as if trying to get their minds off of the less pleasant thoughts. But never once did he tell how he was, or how he had been doing living in the palace again.

Cain tried to imagine what it must have been like. To have everyone talk behind your back as if you weren't important enough to talk to period. And the only companion you had was a self absorbed jerk who never even bothered to ask, "Are you doing ok?" Cain felt disgusted with himself. Seeing that his fire had gone out and the first rays of the sun were peaking over the horizon, he decided to continue his journey. He needed to ride hard. He would pamper his horse later, but he needed to see Glitch NOW.

TBC


	3. Too Late?

The more he rode, the more anxious he became. His mind kept going through all the times they were together. How many times has he seen that look in Glitch's eyes saying that he wished to say something more. How many times did he ignore his lecturing when he was just trying to help? How many times has he seen that hurt look on his face whenever he called him a head case or zipper head? And how many times has he ignored his pain? Too many. Far too many. He was no friend. He didn't deserve Glitch. And now, he could very well have lost him forever.

The tower came into view in the distance. He knew his horse was tired, but he pressed on. He was just about to the gate when the horses legs buckled, throwing him from the saddle. He didn't feel any pain, instead he shouted out to one of the guards and he righted himself and headed towards the door. "My name is Wyatt Cain. I'm here looking for Glitch."

They looked a little confused, "I'm sorry sir, who?"

"Glitch! Or Ambrose. Former Advisor to the Queen."

Now they looked worried. "Sir. We've been given instruction not to let anyone in if they came searching for the queen's advisor."

Cain felt panicked. He knew they were not going to let him in if he was forceful. "Please. I came from the queen's palace. I need to know what's going on."

"Sir, the man you seek was baring the royal seal. You must know that those who bare that seal are not to be questioned unless they come from even higher orders."

Cain felt like cursing these guards to the edge of the Oz. The higher orders would be from the queen herself. He suddenly had another idea. "Fine. I'll leave quietly. Where are the stables so that I can replenish my horse?" Good enough excuse.

The guard looked relieved. "Down that path. Not that far."

"Thank you." With that, Cain left. He led his exhausted horse to the stable, where he left him in the care of the stable hands. When no one was paying attention to him, he slipped around the back. He knew where the guard posts were, so he knew where to stay hidden and where to find a point of entry. Since the threat was over, no one would think anyone would need the secret passage anymore, therefore it remained unguarded. He slithered his way in, and once he was clear of the outer circle of guards, then all he had to do was blend in with the crowd. Everyone would assume that those who were inside the building had clearance to be in the building. Instead of asking for directions, Cain looked like he knew where he was going and followed his instincts to the medical ward. He kept an eye on the doors, and made note of the names. He wondered what name they put him under. He didn't have to think long when two doctors came out of one of the recovery rooms. Cain ducked behind a wall.

"What happens now sir?"

"Now we wait."

"But if his readings continue as they are…"

"I know. I know. But he was well aware of the risks. This is the first time a brain transplant of this magnitude has ever been performed. It wasn't meant to be a procedure that can be reversed. But since he was the queen's advisor, we have done everything we can. Whether or not the surgery was a success will be determined in time. If he doesn't awaken by tomorrow, then he's hardly likely to ever again. He did sign a release, agreeing that he understood that this procedure was completely theoretical. And if it should become the worst case scenario, then we are allowed to harvest his organs to help other patients."

They checked the charts one more time before leaving them on the door, and leaving. Cain felt cold. If the person who rests in that room really is the one he's looking for, then he could already be too late. He carefully and quietly slipped into the room and closed the door. Hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires, he could make out the vague shape of the man who was his friend. His head was heavily bandaged, and he looked pale. He looked peaceful just lying there. Cain stepped forward to take a closer look. He reached down to feel a pulse on the wrist. Very weak.

Cain sat down, observing the face that has been the epiphany of kindness in his darkest days. The soft lips, the high cheekbones, the full lashes. How could he not see how… just how beautiful Glitch was. His heart was the most beautiful to Cain. Yet this beautiful person chose to fall for a worthless nobody like Cain. He began to feel tears prick his eyes. His own heart was overwhelmed by how much he regretted his actions towards Glitch. He succumbed to the temptation to reach down and touch Glitch's hand. It felt cold, but soft. He thinks about what he saw in his vision. How Glitch ran his fingers through Cain's short peach fuzz hair. He tried to imagine how these fingers must feel as he's doing that. Would it be gentle? Sweet? Would it make him feel comforted? Cain reminded himself that those days are now gone. He's screwed up big time. He didn't know what he was feeling for his friend, but he knew that whatever might have been is probably gone now.

What was he looking for, anyway? Was it really friendship that drove him to come out here? Or was it something more? He intertwined his fingers through Glitch's, and he could feel the warmth of his skin heat up the chilled fingers. Glitch was alive. He was the only one there for Cain. Why didn't he see it before? This tenderness could have been Cain's. He had a chance to accept everything Glitch had to offer, and yet he has been so utterly blind. Cain reached up to gently caress Glitch's cheek. He wished those eyes would open for him. Not even fighting the urge, Cain leaned foreword and kissed Glitch's forehead where the bandages ended at his brow.

Cain could now feel the exhaustion of the trip weigh him down. He hadn't slept the entire trip, and even though his Tin Man instincts told him not to be caught here, he couldn't bring himself to leave Glitch's side. Feeling his energy drain, he settled down and lowered his head to rest on Glitch's abdomen. He was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Cain knew he was dreaming. In his dream, he was following a sound. It sounded like pain. A whimper. Like someone was hurt, and time has done nothing to ease it. He looked around, determined to find the source. Soon, he found a hunched figure. There was blood everywhere, as if this poor soul had been beaten, and left for dead. Getting closer to the figure, he could see that it was indeed Glitch. He knelt down, gently cooing to the form. Glitch was trembling, and he wouldn't look up. Cain was afraid that if he looked away, Glitch would disappear. He tried talking to the figure. "Glitch?"

The form stilled and quieted. As if ashamed that his noise was bothering anyone.

"Glitch, it's me. It's Cain."

Glitch shook his head.

"Glitch, look at me?"

Again, he shook his head.

Cain knew he would need to approach him slowly, like a wounded and scared animal. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

If anything, that made more silent tears fall down his dirty face. Without looking up, he whispered, "Y-you… c-c-can't. I'm… I'm broken. Dirty. I've been thrown… thrown away."

Cain felt his heart twist. Dream, or not, he couldn't leave Glitch like this. He slowly extended his arm, and gently brushed his cheek. He said more softly, "I want to help you."

Glitch still refused to look at him, and the tears still came. "Too late. Too late. Broken. I am… I am broken."

Cain tried again, "Tell me what I can do. Please."

Glitch shivered. Cain took off his jacket, and put it around Glitch's arms.

"You shouldn't." Glitch said, as he weakly pushed Cain away.

"Why not?"

"I am… broken."

"Does that mean you think you're not worth helping?" Cain asked, feeling wretched. Glitch merely nodded. "I don't believe you're broken. I don't care if you are." He reached out and gently caressed Glitch's cheek while forcing him to look his way. Glitch's eyes look so sad, and forlorn. Just as they had in the last dream Cain had. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Please. Don't say you're broken." Cain was near tears at this point. "I'm the one who's broken. You're the only one who's kept me together. You're here because of me."

Glitch said nothing. He merely looked into Cain's eyes, as if he were searching for something.

"Oh, Glitch… what have I done?" Going on instinct, he gently pulled Glitch into an embrace. He was mindful of the areas that looked injured. Glitch was as tense and stiff as a board. Even so, holding Glitch in his arms felt natural. "I've been so blind. You've been in pain all along, and I failed to see it. I never deserved your kindness."

"I'm… I'm broken."

"You're incredible."

"I'm d-dirty."

"You're irreplaceable."

"I've b-been… th-thrown away…"

"I need you."

There seemed to be a cold air sweeping through the area. He recognized that feeling. "Oh, my God! What is that disgusting thing?" He heard a voice behind him. He knew that voice. It's one that's tormented him every night for months. Without letting go, Cain shifted his head towards the one who owned the voice.

"This is Glitch. He's my friend." Cain said calmly.

"Friend?!" His wife mocked. "That's the quality of your friends now? You're even lower than I thought. That is nothing short of repulsive. He better be a good lay. Maybe that's the only action you can get nowadays."

Cain was now furious. He let her say whatever she wanted about him, but when it's Glitch, he's had enough. "This man is the most brilliant and courageous individual I've ever had the honor of meeting. He is the only reason why I am alive today. Without him, I would've taken a dive off of a cliff. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I couldn't do any better. I don't know how to atone for my past. But don't you DARE bring Glitch into this. He is probably the only one left who truly cared about me, and I've done nothing but let him down. You've done nothing but criticize me for ages. I've taken it calmly, because I thought I deserved it. But I've had enough. What more do you want from me!"

He saw the look of horror and outrage on her face, but he felt strangely liberated. There was a bright light off in the distance. And when it dimmed, another visage of his wife appeared. She looked kinder than the one in front of him. Prouder. As she approached, she smiled, "So you're finally being honest with yourself."

Cain couldn't help but open and close his mouth like a fish. "I don't understand."

"You've carried the burden of guilt with you so long, that it's poisoned your mind. After you were released from the suit, you had the purpose of revenge. But once the kingdom was saved, the guilt still ate at you like a disease. In doing so, it created this impostor." She waved her hand over the other woman, and in a flash, her face distorted into what looked like the wicked witch. Then she was gone. He felt unbelievably calm. She came closer, and knelt down in front of him. "If you were in your right mind, you would've realized that I would have never said those things about you. I know you did your absolute best. We can't be expected to control outside forces. The only thing we can do is accept the bad things that's happened in our past, and move on. You haven't been able to move on, because you never let yourself trust anyone enough to tell them your true fears. If you had opened up to Glitch, you wouldn't have gotten lost at the bottom of a bottle. But now you've found something worth moving on for." She turned her attention to Glitch, who was cowering into Cain's chest. "He needs you just as much as you need him. You deserve his love Wyatt. And you deserve to be happy. I love you, and I will always love you. Just as I know, and he knows, you will always love me. But you can also give him that same love." She reached out, and brushed some hair out of Glitch's eyes. "Are you afraid you're too late to help him?"

Cain gently tightened his hold on Glitch's form, but he nodded. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gone through with this dangerous surgery."

"It was his decision, and you were only a variable to his problem. Don't let yourself take on that guilt as well. If you wish to help him, then you'll need to realize that it will take a lot of care. Be patient with him. The road will be hard for the both of you, but I see a bright future, where you two will be stronger and happier than ever." With that, she stood up and started to walk away. "Don't give yourself anymore nightmares, my love. There's nothing to forgive. The war is over, and you and our son are alive. Live your life Wyatt Cain. And be happy!" Then she was gone.

Cain turned his attention back to Glitch. "Am I too late, Glitch? Am I too late to help you?"

Glitch still shook in his arms, but he was more sagged. "D-don't… I don't know…"

A moment of inspiration hit him. He held Glitch's face, so that he could look into his eyes again. "I want to be there for you when you need me. Just like you were always there for me. I will work hard to be worthy of the friendship you've given me. And I will protect you from what you fear." As a way to seal the promise, Cain lowered his head to capture Glitch's soft lips with his own. His heart gave a fluttering jolt, and then he was waking up.

TBC


	4. Dreams

When he woke, he didn't like what he saw. He was no longer in the hospital room. He was in a prison cell.

After a few hours, two people he was actually happy to see were coming down the hall. DG and Raw were walking with a guard, and in no time, Cain was being released. Cain tried not to rush to them in his haste. "What happened to Glitch? Is he alright?"

DG and Raw both looked worried, which was not a good sign. DG decided to begin. "Cain… There's good news, and bad news. The good news is that Glitch woke up, and is able to talk and function. The surgery appears to be a success. The bad news is… our Glitch is gone…" She looked on the verge of tears.

Cain couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Gone?"

DG nodded. "The one who woke up wasn't Glitch. It was Ambrose. He said he could recall others trying to call him Glitch, but he doesn't remember a thing that's happened since his part of the brain was plugged up into the Sunseeder. I'm sorry Cain. But Glitch is gone."

Cain felt like the air left his lungs in order to not return. He remembered his dream. The feel of Glitch in his arms. And the feel of his lips. Now he may never feel what that would be like in the waking world. Glitch's greatest fear has come true. Cain felt morose.

DG came up to him with a letter. Quietly, she handed it to him. Cain began to read.

 _Your Majesties,_

 _I thank you for your patience and understanding of my situation, but I cannot, in good conscious, stay the way I am. I am of no use to anyone being a head case. And for someone like me who's made a living out of being nothing but useful, the guilt and stress has finally forced me to act on this crazy impulse. Please know, that if the surgery is a success, the likelihood of my returning as 'Glitch' is very small. If anything, Ambrose will be returning home for the first time after war. He might feel responsible for the chaos that happened regarding his invention and his mind. Ambrose will need his space in order to get readjusted. I don't know if he'll know the others, like Raw and Cain, but hopefully he will warm up to the Princesses as he once did. Please don't tell anyone of my intent until everything is said and done. I hope you'll welcome Ambrose back with open arms, because he needs his position and his work. But don't let him become a total hermit. He may not take kindly to being reminded that he was once… me. It was his body first after all. Whatever happens, I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. Hopefully I can soon repay your kindness._

 _And so, I bid you a fond farewell._

 _Your friend, Glitch_

 _P.S. I hope you give Cain whatever help he needs, since I will not be there for him. He has a lot of turmoil to work through. When he finds his answers, I hope you will give him a second chance to be the Tin Man we all know he can be. He is a born leader, and the forces would be lessened without his strength._

Cain felt like crying. Glitch didn't even believe he was coming back. At all. And now, he really is gone. His hand started to shake as he barely registered DG kneeling down to him. "Cain… I know how you're feeling. I'm more perceptive than you think I am. Raw told me what happened when you two went into that room. Sometimes it takes a giant mistake in order to force us out of our given perspective. My sister is still unwell from living with the witch for so long. Many doubted her, and it wasn't until that one ball where she made a scene, and challenged anyone to say what they felt to her face. It was hardly her shining moment, but after that, she began going around the kingdom, and proving to the people, one by one that she was not a witch, but a caring normal girl. Now the people are starting to trust her. Before, she just holed herself up in her room, hardly talking to anyone. Me included. And as much as you don't want to hear me say this, but this had to happen."

Cain shot a glare in her direction.

"Hear me out, and think about it. If this were any other day, you'd already be at the bottom of a bottle. Dare to say I'm wrong." She challenged. He kept silent. "But now that Glitch has done this, you were forced to realize that you really do care for him. More than you thought you did. And I can tell just by looking into your eyes, that something has drastically changed. You've found something. You found some of the answers you were seeking. Your eyes are clearer." She stood up, and helped him to stand. "What happens now is up to you. Will you continue to wallow in your self pity, or will you realize that you have friends who would do anything for you. Who are here to help you in any way they can." She stared hard into his eyes.

Cain looked from her to Raw, and his heart felt warm. It was mushy, but he actually liked the feeling. He leaned down, and hugged DG, still holding Glitch's letter. "Thanks, kid." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at the small endearment he hadn't used in many months. She gave him one last squeeze before she pulled back. "Now then. Would you like to hear my theory regarding Glitch?"

Cain looked at her confused.

"We don't know what's going to happen with his personality. He may be Ambrose, but I think Glitch is still in there. From what I remember of Ambrose before I was sent away, he was very much recluse. He taught me much, and he was pleasant, but I couldn't help but think he also felt a little sad for some reason. The mind might be different, but they both have always had one heart. Now that he knows what it feels like to have friends, I don't think he wants to be the same man he once was. That's why Glitch didn't want him to become a hermit. So, until we know for certain, will you help us by showing him that he does indeed have friends?"

Cain thought of his dream. He did promise Glitch that he'd be there for him. And what the kid said made sense. He did always have one heart. And it was so caring and beautiful.

It had been a few days, and Cain was out doing physical training, trying to get back into shape. He didn't like how his stomach was starting to pug outwards. So he decided to turn over a new leaf, and finally accept the Queen's offer to be one of her main officers. He was lost in thought when he heard someone running towards him. "Cain! There you are!" It was the kid. "Glitch…er…Ambrose is coming home! He passed all of his tests. There's still some concern for the amount of migraines he's been getting, but other than that, he's as good as new!"

Cain was still a little weary. "That's great kid, but what happens now? We can't really act the same around him."

"It's fine. Sure we may need to introduce ourselves to him again, but I don't see why we can't be ourselves eventually. We're having a little dinner party in his honor. Be in the Queen's dining hall by 8:00. He won't get there until 8:30. I suggest you clean up." She gave him a wink, and he knew what her game was. She wanted him to be all handsome, to see if he could appeal to Ambrose's taste.

* * *

Cain still had his doubts, but he didn't let that stop him from taking the kid's advice. He shaved and showered, and showed up on time wearing a long jacket with a high neck. He looked respectable, as well as authoritative. He tried to join in on the conversations of his friends, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Suddenly, the announcer knocked his staff on the floor. "Presenting Ambrose Alloicious Jenson the Third. Reinstated Ambassador and Advisor to the Queen of the O.Z." With that, the double doors open, and in walks a man that was a stranger and so familiar at the same time. The man looked just as he did in the portraits Cain saw, but more dignified and resigned. It was hard to believe this man was once…

He walked in with all the grace and poise of a dancer. He gave a curt bow to everyone, and a tight smile. "Good evening everyone. I thank you for your patience. Your Majesty, thank you for believing in me, and giving me a second chance to be your Advisor." With that, he gave an even deeper bow, and kissed the Queens hand.

The Queen placed her other hand upon his arm in a friendly gesture. "There is no other who is worthier, dear friend. I hope you find a home here in the castle again. Do not let the dark days of the past discourage you from making brilliant breakthroughs for our future." She smiled at him with a deeper fondness than her words alone conveyed. Simply put, she clearly told him, _None of this was your fault. There is nothing to forgive._ He kept his smile, but he still had a twinge of doubt behind his eyes.

Ambrose moved on to the others down the line. When he got to the Princesses, he addressed the pair, "To see the both of you here brings such joy to my heart. I am at your service."

DG decided to play along. "And we are at yours. I do remember how much you taught us when we were young. I hope to learn more from you as time goes on." She said with a sweet smile.

Az also pitched in, "Let us learn from the past, and work together to build a better tomorrow." Her eyes told him, _We both have history we are ashamed of, and together, we will get through it._

And finally, he came across Cain. From all of the reactions Cain had thought he would feel or see from Ambrose, he was not expecting indifference. Still, he extended his hand. "Wyatt Cain. Former Tin Man and newly appointed General of the Queen's Royal Guard. I am at your service." He said warmly. Ambrose smiled, but it didn't seem to mean anything more than being an automatic response. Cain decided to let it slide.

As the evening progressed, Cain kept mostly to himself, but kept an eye on Ambrose as he was seated in between DG and the Queen. Cain knew this wasn't going to be an easy feat. But it slightly hurt that Gli… Ambrose virtually dismissed him as he would a servant. When the evening ended, he apologized to DG, but he felt he should make a quiet exit. Little did he know, there was a pair of dark brown eyes watching Cain's retreating form.

* * *

That night, Cain's dreams took on a familiar feel. He could hear someone crying, and he followed that sound. He found Glitch… his Glitch on a boulder. He looked alone and dejected, but that didn't stop Cain from stopping his pace. He walked right up to the figure and embraced them. "I'm right here." He said.

Glitch froze, and pulled back to see the newcomer. "No… no… you're not here… you can't be here." Glitch sputtered.

Cain decided to follow Glitch's lead. "Why can't I be here?"

"You… you're not here. You can't be… I… lost… alone… always alone… so lonely. Always lonely."

At least he sounds a bit more coherent. "I am lost too. I am lonely too. Can't I stay here with you?" It was almost like speaking to a child.

"Disappear… you'll just disappear. Don't… don't hope… Don't give me hope."

Cain felt a little discouraged, but he pressed on, moving closer. "Even if I disappear, I know you can keep me alive in that oversized heart of yours. You gave me hope. I want to help you find yours."

Glitch closed his eyes for a moment. Then when he opened them, it was like looking at the real Glitch. "Cain! How… how did you find me when I've been so lost?"

Cain didn't know how to answer that. "Maybe I'm the one who's lost without you."

Glitch looked sad and torn. "You're not really here. You'd never say something like that to me."

The change in attitude was abrupt, but it felt like he was talking with the old Glitch again. He couldn't help himself, and he wrapped the man up in a strong embrace.

"Whether this is real or not, whether I am really here or you are really here, doesn't matter to me. I miss you Glitch."

Glitch again tried to pull away. Tears were in his eyes. "I can't believe what you say. You and everyone seem to do just fine without me."

"I'm not fine Glitch. When you left, I was a wreck. I finally found out why I've been so haunted by my dreams. But that doesn't excuse how I treated you. I was calling myself a useless waste of space. Not you. Never you!"

The tears started to roll again. "It doesn't matter Cain. It's too late now. It's far too late. Ambrose is back, and he clearly didn't need me anymore. So you might as well leave and forget about me!" Glitch tried to pull away again, but Cain didn't let go.

"Listen to me. Something the kid said made excellent sense. You two may have two different minds, but you've both always had one heart. A brain cannot feel. Your emotions are connected to your heart. That means you are still in there somewhere."

Glitch shook his head. "It doesn't matter Cain. Ambrose rejected me. He is in control now. I can do nothing but fade away."

"I won't let you fade away."

Glitch smiled bitterly. "I've waited so long to hear you say things like that. Too bad it had to be now." With good force, he pushed away completely. "Leave Tin Man." His face looked determined.

Cain still hovered. "I will if you answer me one thing. Even if Ambrose is in control of your body, and what I said was true. Do you want me to come find you?"

The hope in Glitches eyes was heartbreaking. It was all Cain needed to cement his resolve. Glitch shook his head. "No. Don't waste your time. It's too late, and not worth it."

"It's worth it to me Glitch. You've been more of a friend to me than I ever thought I deserved. And it took this to force me out of a whiskey bottle. I haven't touched a drop since the night you left." Cain didn't miss the smirk that indicated how proud Glitch was to hear that. "I need you in my life. I want to be there for you the way you were always there for me. Please. Don't tell me it's too late." He all but begged.

Glitch looked torn. He didn't want to dare to hope. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened them, and bore right into Cain's soul. "If you mean what you say, then kiss me." Glitch almost dared.

Cain didn't know the reason for the sudden boldness, but he couldn't help but smile as he leaned in. He brought his hand to the back of Glitch's head and gently pulled him towards him. Before their lips met, he heard a light gasp coming from Glitch and then a moan as the two finally connected. The feeling was blinding, and Cain held onto it for as long as he could. That was when he woke up.

* * *

Cain felt devastated, but he felt like that was more than just a dream. Even the kiss. Especially the kiss. It felt too real. It was still pretty early, but he decided to get ready to do some training. He went out to the usual training grounds and began his regimen. Since no one was around, he didn't wear a shirt. He didn't like the fabric sticking to him if he expected to sweat a lot. As he continued through some pull ups, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It wasn't a negative feeling, so he decided to ignore it.

High up in a tower, overlooking the training grounds, a man stood in a large window looking out at the lone figure on the ground. The man known as Ambrose watched on, confused. He had a dream. A confusing dream. He saw the man from earlier, but he wasn't himself. Ambrose walked around his old workshop and thought. The last things he really remembers was the operation that took his brain. He then had a feeling of being disconnected. Forgotten. Then he felt whole through a temporary connection. He remembered a man speaking to him. Asking for the code to reverse the ray of the Sunseeder. He then remembered fear. He couldn't think. Then the man with the smooth voice… was holding a gun to him. The 'him' in the jar. He was ready to kill him. Ambrose thought of that man. He could understand the importance of stopping the evil witch's plans, but it still left an unsettling feeling with him. The man was willing to kill him.

He thought back to the events of the evening with mixed feelings. He knew that while he himself was… indisposed, he knew the rest of him was wandering around. He didn't doubt that these people interacted with that… person. But they all went to great lengths to welcome him, Ambrose, home. As though he was lost in a coma or had gone on a long journey. No one spoke of that one's name.

When he came upon the last man, he recognized the voice. It was as smooth as ever, but his eyes. While intense, held reserves of expectations. What was that man thinking? What did he think of him? For some reason, Ambrose did not want to find out. He almost felt violated. Like someone had taken his body out for a joyride while he himself was a prisoner.

He decided to try to put it out of his mind for now. There was much too much work to be done. His work room was a disaster, and it felt like it was going to take forever to get everything organized again. He burned the oil lamps throughout the night.

TBC


	5. Invitation to Tea

Cain started to wonder if there was something more to his dreaming. He wondered why it always centered around one thing. First his wife, now Glitch. It's been a few days, but while he hasn't seen Ambrose since the welcome home feast, he's been seeing Glitch in his dreams as though he was really talking to him. He missed the zipperhead in his waking time, and he was determined to make each moment count. They talked about everything and nothing. Often, Cain had his arms around Glitch, or he was holding his hand. Every time before he woke up, he would gently kiss Glitch.

* * *

One morning, he was on his way to the training grounds when he turned the corner right into someone. That someone had a bunch of papers that ended on in a whirlwind as the holder fell to the ground on their butt. "Oh geeze! Are you alright?" He asked as he reached down to the man on the ground. When the man looked up, he saw the startled eyes of Ambrose. He looked at Cain's hand with hesitance, but then he accepted the offer.

"I'm fine. Just was lost in thought." As he straightened his jacket, Cain went about collecting the scattered papers. Ambrose fixed him with a curious stare.

While grabbing the papers, he had an idea that would possibly get the brainiac to open up to him. He straightened up, and handed the stack to Ambrose's safe embrace. However, he let his hand linger a moment too long. "Is that all of them?" He asked.

Ambrose took a swift look through the papers, but he wasn't really paying attention, for his cheeks started to feel slightly warm. "Um… yeah. I believe it is. Thank you for your help." When Ambrose looked back into his eyes, his heart jumped into his throat. The man looked a little scruffy looking, but it was a roguish charm. The blue eyes were as intense as ever, and that smile just melted him. He started backing up, in order to get away from that stare. "Um. Excuse me. I really need to be on my way." When he turned around and started walking, it took him a moment to realize that he had just come down the hallway he was currently in. Cursing under his breath, and swiftly turned towards his original destination, he made a fast getaway before his face could explode.

Cain watched in amusement. Making the man flustered was easier than it looked. He crouched behind a tall vase, and retrieved a paper he deliberately forgot to grab. He would return it, but not until practice was over. He had to start drilling the men before the guard inspection next week.

Ambrose's heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. He's been nothing but calm and conservative to everyone up until now. Why had that man's gaze affected him so much? He was finding it very difficult to keep that man out of his mind. Even his inventions didn't provide enough distraction.

* * *

A few hours had passed and little to no improvement had been made. Ambrose was more than frustrated, and his irritation increased when there came a knock on his door. "Yes! What is it?!"

Cain opened the door, and decided to play it safe, "Is this a bad time? I could come back later."

Ambrose felt his pulse quicken, and his frustration was ebbing away to nerves. "Sorry. Just frustrated at the moment. Did you need something Mr…."

"Cain. But you can just call me Cain like everyone else and drop the Mr. part. Makes me sound old." He joked, giving him an honest smile.

Ambrose smiled at that. _The man really does have a warm smile. Why do I react this way around him? Am I still afraid of him because of what happened that one time?_ "Cain." He tested the name on his lips.

"Um… I found this in the same hallway we bumped into each other this morning. Thought it might be one of yours." Cain produced the document he had held captive.

Ambrose could see that it was indeed one of his. "Thank you. Yes, it is mine." He could barely keep his hand from shaking as he retrieved the paper. _What is WRONG with me?_ He thought to himself.

Cain could see how nervous he was making Ambrose. "Are you alright? You seem a little shaken. Did something happen?"

 _Why would it be any of his concern?_ "No. It's just… trying to readjust… you know… nothing was how I left it, and trying to get organized is becoming such an arduous task." Ambrose took a deep breath.

Cain thought for a moment. "The royal family hasn't seen you for the evening meals. Have you been in here practically the whole time?"

"I hardly ever eat outside of my room. When I'm working, I require full focus, and I hate being interrupted by something as annoying as a growling stomach."

Cain remembered how Glitch loved to eat, and he loved the company of people around him. But he knew that he shouldn't push Ambrose from breaking his routine. It's too soon. "Well, the invitation to join us is always there. The princesses would love to talk with you. But I think they don't want to disturb you while your door is closed." Subtle hint. "And it might help you clear your mind if you step away from it for a while." With a kind smile, Cain bowed, showing his respect, then he quietly left the room.

Ambrose simply stood in place. Trying to get back into his old habits was not working as well as he hoped. There was something niggling at him that something was missing. Not just an object, but… something. He decided to ignore it and continue working.

* * *

Cain timed it every morning that he would pass Ambrose on his way to the training grounds. He would give a simple greeting, and carry on like everything was normal. Each time, Ambrose's smile seemed to be getting larger and larger with each passing day.

Then, one morning, Cain decided to hide out of sight and see Ambrose's reaction to his absence. Sure enough, the man looked around, and he could almost see the disappointed glint in Ambrose's eyes. He waited a few minutes more, then ran back towards his room, like he was in a hurry. He ran straight past Ambrose. "Excuse me Ambrose! An early morning has turned into a late morning. I forgot something." Before he turned back around, he could see the amusement in Ambrose's face. And what also looked like relief.

* * *

Cain's dreams still persisted. It was strange being with Glitch while trying to get close to Ambrose. It felt like he was cheating almost. Suddenly, he had an idea as he was there with Glitch sitting in front of him. "What's your favorite food?"

Glitch looked confused, but amused. "Chocolate covered strawberries. Those are my weakness." Then it seemed Glitch knew just where Cain was going with this as if he had read his mind. He pulled away, and looked at Cain with uncertainty. "You want to know how to get closer to _him_."

Cain knew he had to tread carefully, "I don't know what powers is causing this, but I feel it's the right thing to do. You were willing to disappear, and wanted everyone to make an effort to be Ambrose's friends. Well, the closer I get to him, the closer I get to finding you."

Glitch still looked uncertain. He didn't doubt Cain, but he doubted the fact that he could be 'found'. "Once you've 'found' me, what then?"

"Anything you want. And I do mean anything." Cain glared suggestively at Glitch, which caused him to blush. But then he wondered, all suggestion aside, what would happen if that really happened. When Glitch resurfaced, what then.

Cain pulled him into an embrace, and whispered into his ear, "Trust me, sweetheart."

Glitch loved it when Cain called him that. So trust him, he did.

* * *

"Hey, Kid!" Cain never called DG princess. She reprimanded him more than once that she was not a princess around him or Raw or Ambrose. "How much time have you really been able to spend with Ambrose since the welcoming dinner?" They were both outside in the garden where DG was still trying to catch up on her 15 annuals worth of studies.

"I only ever really see him in passing. He's got a million projects going on, and he only gives me the books I should read." She sounded annoyed.

"I've got an idea. Tell him you want to invite him for tea. You want to discuss your studies or something. Have a pot of Rose and Honeysuckle tea, and chocolate covered strawberries."

"Oh! I like where this is going." She was also a chocolate fiend.

"We need to get Ambrose away from his work, slowly, but surely. He needs to see what life outside his workshop can be like. After that, we'll up the ante."

* * *

DG walked swiftly to Ambrose's room. Unable to control her excitement, she knocked on his door. After a few moments, she heard his voice, "Enter" and walked in. He looked up from his bench and swiftly straightened up. "Why your majesty. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honor?" He said as he straightened his coat.

 _Definitely not like Glitch._ She kept from laughing. "I'm sorry to intrude. I was wondering if you had time this afternoon in order to have tea with me and my sister." She put on her most charming smile.

Ambrose looked torn. He was tempted, but his latest project was beckoning to him, begging him to solve the problems. "I would like to your highness. It's just that I have an inspection in two weeks, and I am no where near where I'd like to be…"

DG held up her hand in order for him to stop talking. She looked behind her at the open door, as if she was expecting to be overheard. She came closer to him, and lowered her voice, "I know you like to keep on schedule. But I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't important." She put on her best puppy blue eyes.

Ambrose felt like he was being suckered by that look. He remembered it well when she was a child. He was reminded of the good old days before the witch ruined everything.

DG looked down for a moment, drawing in a breath, then looking back into his eyes. "My sister… I'm worried about her. We all are still trying to adjust. But she is withdrawing more and more. She thinks I can't tell." Her eyes began to water. "I know she still blames herself for the things the witch made her do. And I know she blames herself for what happened to you. I was hoping that maybe… you could help her remember the good times, and that what's been done is in the past." That's when a tear fell down.

Ambrose could not stand to see the Princess cry. He knew how hard those two had been working to make amends. He raised his hand up, brushed away her tear, and gently smiled. "I will come for a short time. But I can't stay more than an hour."

DG beamed before she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Ambrose!" She turned to leave, "Be on the garden veranda before the mid afternoon bell." With that she vanished, closing the door behind her. As she pranced down the hall, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She knew she would never get him to come out if he thought he was the center of the meeting. But he would drop anything for them, and she knew it. It was only a matter of time. She applauded herself for the little play acting she put on. She's already discussed things with Azkadelia, so she'll know how to perform. DG and Az have become closer than ever, and Az really doesn't blame herself anymore, thanks to her patient and loving family.

* * *

The two girls were already laughing around the small table when Ambrose showed up. The scene slightly confused him with what DG said earlier, but he decided not to judge based on initial assumptions. There was a small array of finger foods including sandwiches, fruits, and cakes. And the wonderful aroma of Rose and Honeysuckle tea invaded his senses. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed it. He's never indulged in a proper High Tea since… he couldn't remember. Perhaps he was working too hard. As he sat, DG poured him a cup.

"So glad you could join us Ambrose. I was just reminding my sister of the clockwork bird you made that one time." He did remember that piece, and he could tell why the girls had been laughing. That bird, that was supposed to be a Nightingale turned out to be a Nightmare.

Before he could comment, he heard a familiar voice behind him. "I'm not too late, am I?" He turned around to see the man that made him so nervous, he couldn't think. Well, now he was sure he wasn't going to get anything done after this. "You can't have a proper tea without chocolate, now can you?" With that, Cain set down a large tray of perfectly dipped chocolate covered strawberries. Along with regular chocolate, some had white chocolate, some had dark chocolate, and some had powdered sugar. All of them looked mouthwatering and delicious. He heard the girls coo their approval. As Cain sat down, he insisted DG regal the tale of the Nightingale to him.

The four of them laughed and groaned as stories were shared all around. Ambrose knew he stayed well over an hour, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was actually enjoying himself. This altogether was an anomaly. He couldn't remember being in such pleasant company. It wasn't official, it wasn't formal, but it was still nice. Very, very nice. It was almost… fun. He could hardly remember what 'fun' felt like. When the evening bell chimed, Ambrose was shaken out of his reverie.

"By all the saints! I have forgotten about the time. Please excuse my hasty retreat. Your highness's, good evening. And good evening to you Mr…. er… um… Cain." With that, he left in a rush.

Cain winked at DG before he followed after Ambrose. He caught him just before he disappeared into his lab. "Ambrose! Wait. Please." Thankfully, the man did stop, but still looked a little nervous. "I wanted to thank you for your time, and I'm sorry if we put you behind schedule. Please if there's anything I can do to help, do not hesitate to ask."

Ambrose tried a couple of times to find his voice. "You're most welcome, and I will keep that in mind."

"Um… I know… this meant a lot to DG. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing it again." Cain didn't have to fake the blush that was forming on his face. "Not right away, just… eventually. Would you accept?"

Ambrose wanted to decline, but looking into Cain's hopeful eyes was just as bad as looking at the princess, if not more so, since he couldn't bring himself to deny the man anything. "When this inspection is over, I'll be sure to save some time."

The relief on Cain's face was clear as day. "Thank you again Ambrose. And really. If you need anything. Even if it's just to grab you a late night snack!" With one more smile and bow, Cain was heading back towards the princesses. They were both waiting for what he had to say, and both practically squealed when Cain told them the news.

"Way to go Cowboy. I think that went really well." DG offered.

"I just hope I play my cards right." Cain said with an exasperated sigh.

"You'll be fine. Just keep on going with those gems of intuition. The strawberries were a huge hit."

Cain smiled, and all of them decided to plan the next phase.


	6. Migraine

The midsummer ball was just around the corner, and Cain knew Ambrose was on edge. His plotting was paying off better than he thought it would. He can't even greet the man without said man blushing.

However, on one morning, while Ambrose was walking down the hall, a pain like no other hit him so hard that he had to hold onto one of the pillars. His head was on fire, and he couldn't see. He vaguely could tell that gravity was pulling him to the floor as he dropped his schematics.

Cain, luckily enough, was turning the corner at that moment. When he recognized Ambrose, and saw that he was in obvious pain, he rushed over to the man, "Ambrose! What's wrong? What happened?"

The man tried to answer, but it seemed as though it caused him more pain.

 _This must be one of those migraines the Kid was talking about._ Cain thought to himself. Without asking, Cain wove his fingers through Ambrose's hair and started to rub his cranium. He picked up a few tips from the healer, just in case something like this did happen. He couldn't help but marvel at how thick and lush his hair had grown. Despite the circumstance, it was nice to run his fingers through.

Ambrose seemed to be feeling a touch better, because his face eased up. When he opened his eyes, it was clear he was surprised to see who was helping him.

Cain didn't stop the rubbing, and he ignored how close he was to the man.

Ambrose tried to find his voice, "You… don't have to do this. It will pass."

Cain ignored him a bit and kept on rubbing, "Do you have medicine for this sort of thing?"

Ambrose swallowed, "Back in my workshop."

"Here, I'll help you up."

Ambrose accepted the man's help, but it was immediately evident that every step he took was going to cause him great pain. So he kept leaning against the pillar.

Without a word, Cain picked up Ambrose's papers, and then he picked up the man himself, as gently as he could, and began to walk.

Ambrose didn't care about the pain anymore. He was more concerned with the feeling of being in the man's arms. His heart beat like a hummingbird. The blood seemed to rush to his face. All the while, he was surrounded by Cain's manly scent.

All too soon, they reached the workshop. Cain managed to open the door, but instead of putting Ambrose down on his feet, he carefully laid him down on the bed. If it was possible, even more blood flowed to his face.

"Where's your medicine? I'll get it for you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable…" Ambrose shifted as though he was about to get up.

"Not right now you're not. Keep still." Cain emphasized his statement by gently pushing Ambrose back down on the bed.

Ambrose didn't even try to get up again. He just closed his eyes. "Um.. on my desk, next to the lamp. The blue bottle."

Cain grabbed the described bottle, and brought it back to the man on the bed. "How much of this are you supposed to take?"

Ambrose weakly took the bottle, and downed the contents. "As much as I need."

Cain took the empty bottle and put it on the nightstand. "How often has this been happening?"

Ambrose thought for a moment. "About every two weeks. But for some reason, this was the worst one yet."

Cain didn't like the sound of that. "Do you need me to fetch you a doctor?"

Ambrose couldn't help but be touched by the concern. "No… I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

Cain got up and drew the curtains over the windows, casting the room into darkness. Then he came back over to the bed.

"You should take more than a minute. You look exhausted."

It was true. Ambrose had been pushing himself for the past couple days. He was almost afraid to go to sleep now. His dreams were confusing him more and more. At that moment, he really wanted to feel Cain's fingers rubbing his head again, but he didn't want to impose on the man.

Cain watched the array of emotions on Ambrose's face, and couldn't help himself. As if he could tell exactly what Ambrose wanted, he resumed his gentle rubbing of the man's head. He didn't have to listen hard to hear that moan coming from Ambrose's lips. Cain smiled and kept on rubbing.

Surprisingly, Ambrose seemed to be lulled to sleep. Cain continued to stroke his curly locks. He can't help but be amazed with how normal he looks now. As if he never had that massive zipper to begin with. His hair grew normally, and there was even minimal scars. Cain studied his face. Ambrose looked so peaceful, yet so different than the man he holds in his dreams every night. He can't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. At times it almost seemed like he was fooling with Ambrose, just to mess with him. Other times, it seemed as though he's using him. _I've got to believe_. Cain thought to himself. _I need to remember that this man is the one I want. Glitch is a part of him, no matter how small he may be. I just need to reach his heart._ Then Cain started to think about his doubts. About what would happen if Glitch really was gone for good, and he'd have to deal with leading Ambrose on. Would he back away, or would he move foreword? Too many things were uncertain. He wasn't even sure of his own sanity anymore.

Deciding to mull over the possibilities later, Cain began removing Ambrose's shoes and pulling the covers over his form. When he noticed a sheen of sweat start to break out over Ambrose, he felt his forehead. The man had a fever, and it was climbing. Wasting no time, Cain fled the room in search of a medic. He knew that fevers were dangerous for Ambrose. Even this long after his surgery.

When he finally tracked someone down, he had to wait a long time sitting out of the way before they declared Ambrose to be in the clear. By now, night was falling, and Cain decided to fetch Ambrose a light dinner. Once he came back, he saw that Ambrose was sluggishly trying to get up. "Don't even think about getting out of that bed." Ambrose looked towards Cain with surprise.

"What's happened? How did I lose track of so much time?" He looked genuinely confused.

"You broke out into a fever right after you fell asleep. The medic has been here and gone, and left you in my care."

Now he looked annoyed. "I'm not an invalid. I don't need looking after. I've got work to do, and I've lost so much time!" With that, he tried to get up again.

Cain put the tray of food down, and gently but forcefully kept Ambrose from rising from the bed. "You need rest! Do you want to work yourself into an early grave?"

"I can work through some discomfort and pain, I've done it before. Now let me up!"

Cain stood his ground. "Have you told anyone about your migraines?"

Ambrose continued to fight him. "No. It's nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself!"

Cain felt a little frustrated, and used a little more force than necessary to pin Ambrose completely to the bed. Ambrose stopped struggling, and looked up at Cain as though wondering if he should be afraid of the man, or not. "Whether you like it or not, people worry about you. If I wasn't here to get the doctor, who knows what would have happened. Why do you push yourself so hard? Why do you feel like every idea has to be explored now?"

Ambrose looked at the man a bit, as if trying to assess him, before answering. "I've always jumped when inspiration strikes. If I didn't, then the idea and the motivation both fade away. I can't help it. I've always been like that."

 _Not always_. Cain wanted to say, but instead, he said, "Don't you like to do anything besides inventing?"

Ambrose thought for a moment. "Of course. But inventing is where my true passion is. Everything else is a waste of time!"

Cain knew he shouldn't take that personally, but it didn't stop the pang of disappointment in his chest. He pushed the feeling aside. "It's fine if that's your true passion. But it should not consume you. You're a brilliant man Ambrose. But you are an idiot when it comes to looking out for the rest of you."

Ambrose was a bit taken aback. He had seen the flash of emotion on Cain's face, and for a moment, he felt a slight sting of regret, even though he didn't know why. "Why does this even concern you? Why are you even here?"

Cain picked his words carefully, and smiled kindly, "I'm helping out a friend."

Ambrose sputtered, " _Friend_? If you're mocking me, don't waste your breath!"

Now Cain was confused, "I'm not mocking you. Are we not friends?"

Ambrose began to feel a little flustered. "Well, I don't know! I've never had any friends, and I've been told that no one would ever want me as one, so I stopped trying." With that, he looked away.

"Who told you that?" Cain all but demanded.

"Several people in my life. Hence why the evidence supports the claim."

"What about the Queen? The Princesses?"

Ambrose sighed, "It is different with them, yes. But while they would call me a friend, I don't know what 'friends' are. I grew up an only child with a single parent. My mother worked all the time, so I studied all the time. No one approached me, and I assume they thought I was better than them or something, because I was the butt of many jokes. I would see fights break out among so called 'friends' and it seemed more trouble than it's worth."

 _No wonder he's a hermit._ Cain thought about some of the passages in Glitch's journal, describing how lonely he must have felt. This was like another piece falling into place. "Friendship cannot be measured and weighed like it's an object. It's different for everyone. And no matter what you would think of me, I still consider you as a friend. I'm sure the same goes for the Queen, the princesses, Ahamo, and a few others. You do have friends Ambrose. And this friend is going to make sure you eat a good meal, and _rest_!"

Ambrose felt warm, but not from any fever. He also felt flushed. No one ever blatantly regarded him as a friend before. It felt… pleasant. But there was still the doubt. "But… I don't know _how_ to be a friend."

Cain smiled at him. "You don't have to do anything except be yourself. Talk about things. You'd probably whip my ass if I ever challenged you to chess. You don't think about it." Cain went over and fetched the tray with the luke-warm soup and dinner rolls. He placed the tray on Ambrose's lap and kept standing until Ambrose picked up the spoon and started eating. "I know what it's like not to have friends. I didn't think I needed them either. It was a miracle that I even ever got married. But now, with everything that's happened in my life, I don't think I'd ever want to be without friends again. Especially one. He helped me get out of the lowest of depressions I had managed to get myself into. No matter what happened, he stayed by my side, and helped me see how much I needed people in my life. He was right. And I regret how I had treated him during my darkest times. He was too good for the likes of me. But he proved to me that being friends is not just about enjoying each other's company. It's about helping when the other is down or hurt. You overcome challenges. Mistakes are made and forgiveness is abundant. In the end, you both become stronger."

Ambrose just looked down at his tray. He didn't know what to think, or what to say. He thought friends were nothing but a waste of time. But it could be that he purposefully filled all of his time with his inventions just to avoid interaction with others on a non-business level. Now, that was all he knew. He thought about that time at tea with this man, and the Princesses. It was true. He did have… fun. But it sent him into a frantic frenzy later. It almost didn't seem worth it to repeat. But then, Cain had offered to do anything for him then. Even if it was as mundane as fetching food.

Ambrose's train of thought left him as soon as the man next to him asked him a peculiar question. "Do you like to dance?" He looked over to see the man was being serious rather than mocking.

"…Yes…" Was all Ambrose said. He did not see what prompted this question.

"I've heard it's all about the rhythm." Cain smiled at him for a moment.

Ambrose still didn't know what to say, he simply nodded. But he couldn't help but smile.

"I apparently have no rhythm. So, I've never really attempted dancing." Cain mused.

Ambrose could see that. He'd probably be as graceful as an elephant doing a tap dance. Ambrose couldn't help but snicker a bit. He immediately blushed and was afraid he might have offended the man. But Cain just smiled. Seeing that Ambrose was done with the tray, Cain took it and placed it on the empty table.

He came back to Ambrose, and without asking, reached out to feel the man's forehead. Thankfully, there was no sign of a fever, and Cain let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. You had me worried earlier. How's your head feeling?"

Ambrose blushed at the concern. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Um… it's fine. The pain is gone." Hopefully that would appease the man.

Cain didn't look entirely convinced. "I'm going to take the tray back to the kitchen. I want you to do what you need to in order to prepare yourself for bed before I come back."

Ambrose let out a little affronted squeak. "Is that really necessary? I'm fine! I just slept for hours!"

Cain gave him a stern, but gentle look. "And you need several more. The doctor said you've hardly slept at all this week, and that plus your work load is probably what triggered the migraine and fever."

"Even so. You've done more than enough for me. You've probably wasted your whole day looking after me. You must be tired yourself…"

Before Ambrose could babble on, Cain moved too close into his personal space. "It was my day off, and I wouldn't have spent it any other way."

Ambrose felt a shiver trickle through his entire body. It was a strange sensation, and not altogether unwelcome.

"Please let me do this for you."

Ambrose was thoroughly confused. He simply nodded, and watched the man as he picked up the tray and left. Ambrose decided not to argue. He hastily got ready for bed, and settled in with one of his research texts before Cain waltzed back in.

Upon seeing Ambrose had done what he asked, he smiled. "You shouldn't concentrate on anything with words, but I'll let you read for half an hour."

"But my mind can't just shut off like a switch. It needs to slow down like applying the brakes to an engine. I won't be able to go to sleep if I don't get to a satisfying point."

"Then you better reach that point in under a half an hour." Cain smirked at him.

"I am not a child. So don't treat me like one!"

"Perhaps I should read you a story?" Cain inquired, clearly teasing the pouting man.

Ambrose huffed at the mere suggestion, but then reconsidered. "So long as you read something poetic, and don't butcher it." He closed his text and crossed his arms.

Cain couldn't help but think of how cute the man looked at the moment. Like a brat who was saying he didn't want to go to sleep. He really wanted to kiss that pouting lip, but refrained himself from even thinking about the idea. Instead, he just giggled, "Do you have any requests?"

Ambrose was still blushing, but pushed himself to answer, "Over there on that top shelf. Any of those would be fine." He put the text on his bedside table, and settled down into the covers. As he watched Cain walk over and select a book, he couldn't help but feel foolish at the whole idea. Not even his own mother ever read him a bedtime story, and now he was asking for one as a grown man? Yet if he allowed himself to admit it, he always had wanted to know what it would be like to have someone look after you like that. Someone who cared. And when Cain began to read the sweet passages of poetry, Ambrose couldn't help but be entranced at the deep, rich voice that molded the words into beautiful images. His voice was soothing, like a balm applied to an aching wound. Ambrose closed his eyes and let that voice fill his senses. When the blanket of sleep threatened to take him, he did not fight it.

TBC


	7. Shall We Dance

It was the day before the ball, and Ambrose was forced to take the day off, by order of the Queen. He grumbled at the inconvenience, but at least he was satisfied that his latest project debuted without a hitch. It was a new plow for the farmers. It could carve and sew the seeds for crops simultaneously. It meant that farmers only had to spend less than a day to sew their crops.

Wondering what to do with his spare time, his thoughts drifted to the man who insisted on being a part of his life. He smiled when he thought about the time Cain took care of him. After that, Ambrose started to share his projects and ideas with Cain, and he in turn reported on what the citizens said they needed to help make their lives easier. The two collaborated on new ideas, and Ambrose found that he thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Cain. They would be so wrapped up in discussions that Cain insisted they go to dinner with the Royal family, because no other physical work was going to get done. Ambrose looked forward to talking with Cain every day. And felt disappointed if Cain was nowhere to be found. The princesses talked with him more personally now, and even helped on a couple of the smaller projects. Princess DG has proven to be quite the little mechanic. He was proud at how both of them had grown, and he enjoyed feeling worthy of their light.

 _So this is what it feels like to have friends_? Ambrose thought to himself. He admitted that before Cain, it felt like something was missing. Something didn't fit in his new life. But he felt more at ease now, and even though he didn't fully understand why, he didn't want to dwell on it. Instead, he was almost grateful to hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Cain poked his head in with a sheepish look on his face. Ambrose couldn't help but think he looked like a cute but lost animal. "Hey… um… tomorrow night is the ball… and um… I was wondering…" Cain spent quite a bit of time stammering out this broken sentence.

The awkwardness of it almost made Ambrose's breath hitch. _Is he trying to find the courage to ask to escort me to the ball?_ And then he quickly berated himself for being so foolish. He is NOT a teenage girl hoping to get a date. He quelled the feeling of disappointment when Cain finally spat out the rest.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance!" He said that all in a rush of breath, nearly blurring the words together.

 _So that's it. He doesn't want a date. He just doesn't want to look like a fool. Oh well. At least he came to the right person_. Ambrose smiled at him, and stood up. "Since I apparently have time, I suppose I could attempt to give you a lesson." He smirked.

Cain wasn't all that nervous, but he wanted to somehow let the man know that he wanted to dance with him, and this was the best way to go about it. He could have sworn he saw disappointment in the man's eyes, but he decided to let it go for now. "I've been told I have two left feet. So I'm warning you now."

Ambrose snickered. "You'll be fine, so long as you don't put on two left shoes." He came over, and began a basic instruction. After a set of 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… and so on, he decided to test out his wind chimer. It doesn't just chime with the wind, but creates various tunes depending on the strength of the wind, like a little compact symphony. At the moment, a nice breeze was coming through the window, so he set it up and walked back to his partner. Neither of them knew how much time went by, nor did they care. Cain soon got the hang of the rhythm, and was then allowed to lead the other man. Ambrose felt like he was dancing on a cloud. The man who stood taller than him just stared into his eyes with a light smile. Ambrose felt captured by those eyes. His heart was fluttering, and he felt absolutely carefree. This was why he liked dancing. He could get lost in the moment, and not have to worry about anything. But dancing with this man made it even better.

All too soon, they had to stop when the wind chimer did. Both of them were reluctant to let go. Cain finally cleared his throat and broke the silence. "I never thought dancing could be like that." He felt that was a lame statement.

Ambrose simply smiled. "You're much more graceful than you gave yourself credit for. Not once did you step on my feet."

Cain blushed a little bit. "Yeah, well… I made extra sure not to, because that was the last thing I wanted to do. It wouldn't do for you to have an injured foot during the festivities." They both chuckled. "Do you think you'd be able to spare me a dance or two at the ball?" Cain did not mask the hope showing on his face.

Ambrose felt charmed. "Of course."

Cain looked down, the sheepish look returning. "The downfall with being the head of the guard is that while I'm at the ball, I'll still be on duty."

Ambrose's heart lurched at the realization. _Of course! He's not allowed to have an escort, because he can't be there just to enjoy the festivities. He has to be on guard for any trouble._ "Just come and find me any time." He tried not to sound too optimistic.

Cain smiled and backed away. He looked out the window to see the position of the sun. It was late afternoon. "I need to run a perimeter check, and make sure my men know what's expected of them tomorrow. Thank you for the invaluable lesson. I feel much more confident." Before Cain turned to leave, he winked at Ambrose, who blushed to the tips of his ears.

* * *

The night of the ball was a spectacular affair. Tiny lights were scattered throughout the ballroom. But no light shone better than the princesses. Their beauty surpassed all others, and all the eligible men in the kingdom wanted to dance with them. Ambrose was enjoying himself, but he couldn't help but feel like he was bounced around like a dancing peacock in a maze. Everywhere he turned, some random woman wanted him to dance with their daughter. Even the Queen shoved him off to other courtiers. Although he enjoyed each dance individually, it still wasn't the same. Every time he looked for the man who's held his attention so recently, he could not find him in the crowd. He felt downhearted the later it got. Finally, when another dance ended, and he could see the next likely candidate to ask him out of the corner of his eye, he gave a graceful bow and kissed his current partner's hand. "Forgive me my dear lady, but I simply must rest my feet before they fly off without me." With a giggle from the woman, he hastily made his way to the double doors that led out into the garden. He leaned on the banister, breathing in the crisp night air, and was thankful no one was around to chat his ear off. Socializing was fine in small spurts, but he was thankful for the alone time. Until he heard a voice drift from the shadows. "You must be exhausted. It didn't look like those packs of wolves were going to release you anytime soon."

With a start, Ambrose turned around to find Cain leaning against the vine covered wall. He looked handsome in the moonlight in his dark formal suit. Definitely the aura of a dangerous man of authority. Ambrose felt a shiver run down his spine, and he knew it wasn't from the cold night. "Most of the women there are trying to shove me onto their daughters as a prospective suitor for marriage. But I have no interest in women… …*cough* women who… uh, don't speak for themselves and hide their intentions." Ambrose felt himself blush at his near mistake. It's true, while most of the women were beautiful, he felt nothing beyond an appreciation for simple aesthetic. But it made it sound like he didn't prefer women in an intimate way, which he supposed was true, because if he didn't feel any sort of stirring for women, then he wouldn't bother taking them to his bed. But he saw the amused look on Cain's face, and he felt like he needed to clarify what he meant. Yet, he couldn't tell if Cain had caught on to his mistake.

Cain walked over to Ambrose, and couldn't help but brush some of his hair out of his face. "Your face is flushed and you're perspiring. I feel bad for wanting to ask you to dance. We can just stay out here and talk if you wish."

Ambrose felt lightheaded at the touch, but he didn't let that distract him. "Have you been able to dance at all?"

Cain smirked. "Not really. Been too preoccupied with the men who decided to over indulge on the punch."

Ambrose feigned being affronted. "After all the time I spent teaching the proper why to dance, there is no way you're going to get through this evening without dancing. Assume the stance." He pulled Cain to the center of the porch. They could still hear the muffled sounds of music through the glass. As they began a slow waltz, it was as though the world dissolved around them. The crickets sang and the wind sighed while the trees swayed. This was the feeling Ambrose and Cain had waited for the whole evening. Dancing, and melding with the movement of the tune. They moved in harmony, and nothing could have felt better to either of them.

The music seemed to slow down even more, and without speaking, the two of them moved closer to each other until Ambrose was resting his head on Cain's chest, inhaling the man's scent, while Cain was leaning his chin on Ambrose's curly locks. They both closed their eyes and moved to the rhythm of their hearts. It was perfect. It seemed even more natural when their faces drew even closer together, as if seeking out a certain connection. The world seemed to stop when their breaths mingled, and their lips were less than an inch from touching.

Just then, other guests started filing out onto the balcony, shattering the spell between the two. Feeling a little self-conscious and awkward, they extricated themselves from each other. Cain looked around at the guests before turning his attention back towards Ambrose. "What do you say we ditch the rest of the party and have a drink in my chambers?"

Ambrose was blushing, but smiled at the idea. The ball was winding down anyway, and he wasn't needed anymore that night, so he saw no problem with it. He smiled at Cain, and nodded.

Cain returned the smile, "I have to wrap things up here, but it shouldn't take long. I could meet you there if you like."

Ambrose blushed, but nodded again.

"Great. I'll see you soon." Cain said before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

Ambrose started to head towards Cain's room, slipping past other inebriated guests that littered the hallways. Once Ambrose arrived, he could see the large fireplace was burning away, warming and giving light to the room, but it was still fairly dark, so he went about lighting the lamps on the walls before he looked around the semi tidy room. There weren't very many personal objects, and the desk was full of military paperwork. He noticed a jacket had fallen to the floor, so he merely picked it up, and hung it on a nearby coat rack. In doing so, he accidentally knocked a book onto the floor from a nearby stand. Picking it up, he couldn't help but sense the book was familiar. He flipped through it, noticing that it was obviously someone's journal. Yet the handwriting… the handwriting was familiar.

He scanned some of the entries, and started to break out into a cold sweat. He knew who owned this journal. The man everyone has gone to great lengths to avoid mentioning. He glanced at the last passage: _I don't know how much he thinks of me as a friend, but he's the one who's kept me grounded and sane the whole time. I feel mostly whole with him around. I love him as a comrade, and as a brother in arms. But most of all, I am in love with Wyatt Cain._

Ambrose reflected back on the man's behavior over the past months. His careful but insistent nature, trying to get closer to him the whole time. He power scanned through the rest of the entries, and learned about that man's existence in a nutshell, and he couldn't help but feel violated. He thought about his dreams. A man with Cain, who is not him. And then Cain starts pushing to become friends. Knowing things about him that he shouldn't know, like his favorite food or tea. It's all a hoax. Cain didn't want Ambrose… he wanted the love sick puppy dog this man obviously was. He wanted this… Glitch person back.

Just then, the door opened behind him, "Sorry that took so long. We had to find rooms for all the guests who clearly could not return to their homes tonight." He laughed a bit, but then it died down quickly as he took in Ambrose's guarded stance. "Are you all right?"

Ambrose took a deep breath, keeping his emotions bottled up. "I'm fine. Yet I'm confused. Why did you want to become friends in the first place? What was the purpose?"

Cain was confused, "Do I need a purpose in order to want to know someone better?"

"Motivation is everything. Surely there must be a reason."

Cain thought for a moment, "I wanted to know the man behind the brilliant mind that does so much for this kingdom."

Ambrose wanted to believe him, and leave it at that. But he's become too involved now. He can't back down, "The brilliant mind, you say… are you sure you don't mean the primary mind?" With that, Ambrose turned around to face Cain. The book held up in his hand. "The mind that buried this!"

Cain recognized the book and froze. He knew this was not going to end well.

"It's hard to think that I was the one who wrote such sappy lines. And the fact that you've got this and held onto it means that you have read it. And from what I've learned in here, you were a moping self-pitying individual. I do remember you from the Sunseeder _Mr._ Cain. You were willing to kill me in order to stop the witch. I understand the stakes, but you can't blame me for being bitter about it. I was wondering why everyone was avoiding mentioning this _Glitch_ around me. It was all part of some master plan to pull the wall over my eyes. Make me think that no one missed him, and then you all were trying to find a way to bring him back!" Ambrose could not help the bitterness and pain in his voice. He couldn't think clearly. He's had no friends growing up, and when he was literally out of his mind, people suddenly wanted to befriend him. No wonder he felt incomplete. He was ruined, and it wasn't fair! Now it seemed like that despite his accomplishments, everyone wanted that head case back. It was obvious. The princesses, the Queen even, and the others all wanted something different that Ambrose could no longer fulfill. And what of Cain? Did he suddenly think this _Glitch_ was worthy of his attention? The questions and possibilities made him sick. He noticed that Cain was offering no defense, which told him that he was assuming right about everything. He held up the book again. "This man is nothing more than an illusion." Then he gestured to himself, "This is my mind, and my body! I had it first! Whoever you thought I was, _never existed!"_ With that, he threw the book into the open fire. He pushed passed Cain who still just stood there. Ambrose didn't even look back as he said, "Never come near me again!" Then slammed the door behind him.

Cain stood there with his head down. He thought everything was going so well. When they were dancing, he felt… complete. Cain picked up the whiskey bottle, and bypassed using a glass. He just wanted to drink and think by the window. All of his doubts and questions about his intentions surfaced, and he knew there was no excuse for him. Ambrose was right. About everything.

* * *

Ambrose slumped into a dark corner of his workshop and cried. He has never felt more alone than at this very moment. He should have known something was up. But that didn't matter now. The only thing left was a lonely heart breaking.

TBC


	8. Love, Labor, Lost

Two weeks had gone by, and Ambrose went to all lengths to make sure he didn't interact with people. He avoided Cain like the plague, and ensured that he didn't ever run into the man. Ambrose drove himself day and night, working on project after project after project.

Finally, it was the day of the unveiling for the new Power Core for the castle. No more oil lamps. Everything would be run by a turbine powered generator that work from both water and wind power. The generator was enormous, standing five stories high, with pipes running like spider legs towards different destinations. The Royal family and Cain, as well as the royal guard and members of the court were all present. Ambrose had been ignoring the whispers that were going around. He proceeded with his presentation, despite a niggling feeling that he was missing something. He ignored it and continued his opening speech.

Cain had a front row seat along with the royal family. From here, he could see how gaunt his face was. Sunken black rimmed eyes from sleep deprivation and probably malnutrition. Cain had given the man space, because he felt ashamed. He had no answers to his questions other than the fact that yes, he wants Glitch back, but he found he also wants Ambrose. He knew he needed to talk to the man, but he felt the wound was still too fresh. For now, he simply sat, and watched Ambrose as he presented the Queen with the scissors that would cut the red ribbon to the first eco powered generator of the O.Z.

Ambrose threw the main lever, and the generator kicked to life. It whirled and hummed, and the outer lights flared on indicating the power the generator was now producing. There was a thunderous applause from the audience, and Cain couldn't help but feel pleased at the proud look on Ambrose's face as he gazed up at his creation.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion from up above. Some of the pipes and molding of the generator warped and the suspensions were starting to snap. Several people in the audience were screaming and starting to run away as large pieces of debris began to fall. Cain ordered his men to protect the royal family and to get everyone out of the way. Another explosion sounded, and as Cain turned around, he saw that Ambrose hadn't moved from the podium. Up above him, a pipe was about to fall. Heart in his throat, Cain ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to get to the man frozen in place.

Ambrose was petrified. How could this have gone so wrong? His mind blanked as he saw a large section of the generator about to come down on his head. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, and he couldn't react.

Before the falling rubble hit him, he felt something tackle his body to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. A short time after that, all went quiet. _Someone must have been able to reach the emergency shut off valve. Ambrose, you utter idiot._ As the dust started to settle, Ambrose kept his eyes closed. He tried to breath slowly, but he knew there was a large warm weight on top of him. When it moved, he knew in an instant that it was a body. He risked opening his eyes in order to look at the form above him. His heart stopped as soon as he recognized who it was. "Cain!"

Cain's vision swam. He could barely make out Ambrose. The world wouldn't stop spinning. "Ambrose. Are you hurt?" He asked weakly, coughing through the dust.

"I… I think I'm alright… but you… you're bleeding!" Ambrose was afraid. Cain was bleeding from the head. There was still large pieces of debris around them, and he can't tell if the man had any other injuries. Ambrose could hear other people trying to reach them, and hopefully it wouldn't take too much time.

Cain didn't care where it hurt. Looking at Ambrose hurt his heart more. He could feel his mind start to slowly slip away. He had to tell him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ambrose."

Ambrose was confused now. Surely this wasn't the time for apologies. "For what?"

Cain started to tear up, and he didn't try to stop them. "I spent 11 years in a tin suit. My family was taken from me. But against all odds, and through the darkest of times, Glitch was my best friend. He was the best friend anyone could have ever had, and I didn't deserve him. He thought I hated him, and that's why he went through with the surgery. I missed him. But I see him in you. I wanted us to be friends. I wanted us to be more." Cain painfully reached up to brush Ambrose's cheek. "You are you, no matter if you are Glitch or Ambrose." He rested his palm on Ambrose's chest, feeling the steady, if not rapidly pounding beat. "This heart is the one I care for. This heart is the one I want." Cain was fading, and he leaned over Ambrose, on the verge of losing consciousness. Before the darkness took him, he weakly whispered. "…This heart is the one I love…" The last of his strength left him, and he draped over Ambrose.

Ambrose was shocked with what he heard. But he shoved that all aside for the panic that engulfed him when Cain collapsed completely. "Cain?! _Cain!_ Wake up! Oh, please wake up! _HELP! Someone help us!_ " Ambrose shouted until the voices came closer and a medical team broke through the barrier created by the rubble.

* * *

After that, everything went by in a daze. They were both transferred to a hospital, and while Ambrose had minor abrasions, Cain had multiple fractures throughout his body. A minor concussion, two broken ribs, a broken clavicle, fractured fibula, and a few broken fingers.

Ambrose was forced to sleep but once he woke, they could not get him to stay in the hospital bed. He wanted to stay by Cain's side. The man had not awoken in two days, and everyone was afraid he might slip into a coma, or worse… Ambrose held his uninjured hand and prayed to anything or anyone that he would do anything if it would make Cain well again. _If Glitch coming back is what the universe wants, then I will find a way to bring him back. Just let Cain live!_

 _TBC_


	9. The Final Connection

On the morning of the third day, Ambrose felt the fingers in his grasp twitch. He looked up in time to see Cain struggling to rouse himself. Ambrose gently sat on the bed and stroked the man's cheek.

Cain felt pain all over. He almost wanted to dive back into that darkness that didn't hurt. But then he felt the gentle fingers caress his face, and he knew he had to try to open his eyes. Adjusting to the bright lights, he could see Ambrose looking down on him with such worry in his eyes, that he couldn't help himself. He smiled weakly and reached up to grasp the hand near his face, leaning into the touch, "…Good morning sweetheart." His scratchy voice muttered.

Ambrose couldn't help the tears that fell down his face at those words.

"Why are you crying?" Cain rasped.

Ambrose choked out, "I almost lost you."

Cain intertwined his fingers with Ambrose's and brought them to his lips. "Can't get rid of me that easily. I still haven't paid the price for what I've done to you. Before or after your surgery. I never meant to hurt you. And I will do anything to show you how sorry I am." Cain looked up at Ambrose who was still crying.

Ambrose couldn't help but smile, "Just get better. Then I'll kick your ass myself."

Cain smirked at that. "I know you could. And I know you could do it with style and grace. … I look forward to it." With that, he closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

Ambrose knew that if Cain was aware and lucid, then he was going to be fine. He decided to leave and tell the rest of the royal family that he was going to be fine. Before leaving, he too left a kiss to the hand that was intertwined with his.

* * *

Since there was nothing he could do at the moment for Cain, he decided to try to figure out just what went wrong with the generator. He was in the middle of narrowing down the possibilities when he heard a tentative knock on the door. "Come in." He didn't feel like having visitors, but after the explosion, it seemed like the steam fueling his anger left as well.

It was DG who came in. She looked like a lost puppy herself with those big blue eyes. "Hi, um… do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Ambrose couldn't very well refuse the princess, so he indicated for her to sit down in a chair next to him. "What may I do for you, Princess?"

She ignored the Princess's remark. "I'm partially to blame for how everyone was acting towards you after your surgery. It was Glitch's wish that we welcome you home as though Glitch never existed. But I knew it wasn't going to be that simple. When I came back to the O.Z., Glitch was one of my first friends. He helped me save Cain. He helped me remember myself. He helped me save my sister, my mother, my father, and the O.Z.. But he wasn't happy with how he was, and there were rumors constantly thrown his direction. I never knew this until it was too late. I learned it from Cain afterwards, and I feel so ashamed that I never knew that my friend suffered so much." DG started to tear up while Ambrose just let her talk. "I wasn't there for my sister. I wasn't there for the people I thought were my parents. I wasn't there for my actual parents. And now I wasn't there for Glitch. When he left, I swore that I was going to be there for you, Ambrose. But you were so shielded, I didn't know how to approach you. That's when Cain started to come up with ways to get you to open up to us. He somehow knew things about you, and I went along with it, because we wanted to show you that you do have friends. We wanted to get to know the real you. I'm just so sorry things turned out this way. If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."

Ambrose regarded her with wonderment. She was no longer the little presumptuous squirt he tried to teach biology. This was a young woman who is trying to make up for her past mistakes, just like everyone here. He handed her a handkerchief, and reached over to take her other hand. "Things have been confusing, on every front. The effects of war are still healing those most affected by it. Much of this, I still need to discuss with Cain. I need to know where I stand with him. But for now… let's take things one step at a time. My overconfidence led to the disaster of the generator. But machines are the only things I understand. Before that, no one showed any desire to be my friend, so I never tried being one. But now, that's obviously changed. I don't know what to do at this moment. But I know I can't go back to how things were. I'll have to reestablish myself, and everything around me. So allow me some time to reevaluate some things, and I promise I'll try not to be the non-sociable individual I was in the past. Perhaps soon, we could all enjoy another High Tea with chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled at her.

DG smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "I would love that!"

DG left soon after that, and Ambrose mulled over what he might say to Cain. Thinking about the man, he couldn't quell the urge to check on him, so he simply went to the infirmary to sit with him awhile. Upon reaching his room, he saw Cain being transferred over to a wheelchair.

The doctor looked up at Ambrose, "Ah, perfect timing Sir. Mr. Cain is ready to be transferred to his chambers, and I was about to inform the royal family."

Ambrose was pleased that Cain already looked so much better, even though he was covered in bandages. "Mind if I accompany him to his chambers." Ambrose asked. "I could help him get settled."

The doctor looked pleased. "Well, if you would like to make sure he gets there safely and help him into bed, that would be wonderful. It would give me the time I need to get his medication in order, and I won't have to make another trip."

Ambrose smiled and agreed. The trip to Cain's room was silent, but once they were inside the familiar walls, and Ambrose needed to help Cain into bed, did they break the silence. "Let me know if I hurt you." Ambrose said as he gently maneuvered the man into bed.

"Believe me, you're entitled to hurt me." Cain joked. He wanted to keep the mood light.

Ambrose winced and looked at him after he was safely tucked into bed. "I'm sorry for how I acted the last time I was in here."

Cain shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I invaded your privacy after I took you for granted. I've hurt your feelings a number of times, and I'm the one who should make it up to you."

Just then, the doctor came in, and explained the regimen of medications Cain was supposed to take. He soon left them alone again, taking the wheeled chair with him.

Ambrose couldn't help but be nervous. "Um… back when… the accident happened. Did you mean what you said?"

Cain thankfully could remember what he was talking about. Taking Ambrose's hand with his uninjured one, he led him to the edge of the bed near Cain's torso. Then he looked directly into his eyes. "I meant it all. I don't care who you are, or who you claim to be. You're the one who makes me _feel_. You make me feel like I do have a heart. And you're the one I want to give it to… if you'll take it." Cain looked uncertainly at him.

Ambrose felt his heart swell and his vision go all misty. He took Cain's hand and held it to his lips. "I honestly don't know what to say. I'm still so confused by everything. But all I know is that I want us to go back to the way we were. When we talked together, and laughed together. I want you in my life."

Cain caressed Ambrose's cheek, wiping away a tear that was just starting to trickle down. The both of them looked at each other, and as though they were two poles of a magnet, they connected in a gentle but heated kiss.

No sooner did Ambrose get a head rush from the wonderful sensation, then it began to turn into a searing pain like someone was trying to burn out his brain from the inside out. He gripped his head in both hands, and collapsed onto Cain's chest. Cain didn't know what happened and he didn't know what to say or do. His current position left him mostly immobile. So he just held Ambrose, waiting for something to go on.

When Ambrose's head began to clear, it was as though he was struck by a bolt of lightning. He could recall things. Events, memories, feelings, _everything_. He looked over at Cain, and was flooded by warmth and protectiveness. He leaned in to capture another kiss that Cain willingly gave but was still unsure and worried about what just happened. The sensation building between them was filled with desire and longing, but above all else, happiness. Ambrose backed up to look at the confused man. "The final connection has been established." Ambrose said as though he was stating a known fact.

Cain was at a loss for words. He saw multiple emotions spread across the man's face within the past few minutes, ranging from pain to surprise to elation. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm me. I'm… I'm whole again. I… I understand everything now." Ambrose still had that goofy grin on his face that looked all too familiar.

"Could you fill me in please, because I think I'm lost."

Ambrose laughed with the relief of it all. "It's me! I mean I'm him! I'm… Glitch! But I'm still Ambrose! This whole time it was as though I had to pick one or the other, because that's what everyone was saying. But before my mind was separated, the part that was Glitch was very small. He had simple joys and pleasures. He was the part of me I suppressed because I wanted to protect myself from getting disappointed or hurt by other people. I thought I didn't need those feelings. But when he was free, so to speak, he was able to expand himself and grow. That's why I felt so incomplete after the surgery. I was jealous of myself the whole time. You were right. Inventing doesn't _have_ to be all there is to life. And now that I realize that, I can live my life to its fullest wonders thanks to you!" With that, he kissed the helpless man again.

Cain struggled to sit up, "I still don't understand." He grunted.

Ambrose gently took his face in both his hands, and leaned in close. "Then let me put it this way. I was lost… broken… and thrown away." He punctuated each pause with a gentle kiss over the man's face. "You found me in the darkest of recesses, and you stayed with me until I was found."

Cain thought for a moment. "… The dreams?"

Ambrose nodded. "I told you to kiss me that first time, after you asked me whether or not I wanted you to find me. What I had done is create a connection on a subconscious level that could be established on a conscious level. Like the completion of an electrical current. In other words, your kiss has just released me from that dreamland. Now the two have become one. Mainly because there was never two of us to begin with!"

Cain still couldn't process what was being said. In a way, he had his Glitch back. But he was still Ambrose. Rather than worry about it, he just smiled. "So what happens now?"

Ambrose thought for a moment. "Right now, I'm going to watch over you as you get some rest. Then I will tell the others what's just happened."

Cain settled back down, but he never let go of Ambrose's hand. "And what am I to call you now?"

"I assume DG will still want to call me Glitch for old time's sake, but you can pick."

Cain couldn't help but joke, "Well, I can't call you zipper head or head case anymore, can I? How about I just stick with 'sweetheart'?"

Ambrose blushed. "A little sappy for you, isn't it? Not that I'm complaining."

"I just feel like it fits. You're my sweet- _heart_. You taught me to feel happiness again. And without you, I'm empty and hollow."

Ambrose looked like he was going to cry again. "I've waited so long to hear something like that."

Cain remembered his guilt, "I don't think I'll ever stop apologizing to you. After the way I treated you. And I'm sorry I took your journal…"

Ambrose placed his fingers on Cain's lips, quieting the man down. "Shh. It's alright Love. I'm glad, if not a little embarrassed that you've read it. I'm even more glad that you've found your answers. I'm so proud of you!"

Cain felt himself blush. But then the pain killers he was on were starting to kick in, forcing his body to crave sleep, and he couldn't stop the huge yawn that escaped his mouth.

Ambrose giggled and leaned in. "Rest now, Love." He gave him a kiss on the lips and started carding his fingers through Cain's hair.

Cain moaned. "That feels so nice…" It didn't take him long to nod off.

Ambrose gently extricated himself from the bed, and quietly left the room.

* * *

Ambrose couldn't help but put a little spring in his step. It was though a veil had been lifted, and he could see clearly for the first time. He was in unity with himself. A perfect balance. And as such, he knew there were people who loved him, and he knew that he returned that love. Especially with Cain. He was on a natural high finally knowing that the man felt the same about him. There was plenty of time to talk later, but that was what was important.

He knocked on the door to the terrace where DG and Azkadelia were seated, having a chat. DG rose from her seat when she saw who it was at the door, and waited patiently to hear what he had to say. Ambrose strode up in front of her, and smiled. "You never once let me down, DG. Don't ever think that."

DG looked confused for just a moment, because it's been so long since he's called her anything but princess. But the sparkle in his eyes is a tall tale sign that something had changed. It took her two seconds before her eyes grew wide. "…Glitch?"

Ambrose smiled wider. "Glitch, the way he should have been. Thank Cain for that." He just barely finished that sentence before he found himself tackled by a strong DG style hug. He hugged her back as tight as he was receiving. He couldn't help it, he was so happy, that he spun the girl around and around. The two of them laughing like two little kids.

TBC


	10. Peace At Last

After a few hours of socializing with everyone, Ambrose was still feeling exhilarated. Like a dead man come back to life, and in a way, he was. He quietly snuck into Cain's room, carrying his dinner, and couldn't help but remember Cain doing the same for him not too long ago.

Cain was still asleep when he approached the bed. Ambrose put the tray on the nightstand and sat down next to the man, who slowly began to stir. When Cain saw who was next to him, he smiled. "How are you feeling?" Ambrose asked.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle." He reached up and brushed Ambrose's cheek. He could get used to doing this often. "You're glowing."

Ambrose smiled. "It's been a good day. You woke up from an uncertain fate. I've become whole in more ways than one. And now I can be excited for what the future will hold."

Cain smiled, and then he thought of something, "How was it that we shared the same dreams? First my nightmares tormented me to the point of insanity, but once I was truthful about my feelings, my wife… she… took away my torment, and gave us her blessing. She knew… it's almost as if she guided me to you. To the Glitch in my dreams. How is that even possible?"

Ambrose thought for a moment. "Glitch is very mysterious?" He joked, which caused the both of them to chuckle. "Honestly, I don't know. I've heard stories that there is a fine line between the dream world and the afterlife. It's a way for the departed to let their loved ones know they're alright or ready to move on. I've also heard tales of how two people who share a deep connection could cross the veil of the dream world. It's supposedly how dream sharing happens and people find answers to questions they didn't know they wanted to ask. But there's never been any empirical evidence to back up that hypothesis."

"Now you sound like the genius. No matter how it's happened, I'm just so glad that you're… you."

Ambrose quirked his lips into a mischievous smile. "Yes, well now that I'm back, so to speak, I'll resume my initial duty of taking care of you! Come on. You can't eat while lying down." He got up and helped Cain rearrange the pillows so that Cain could sit comfortably without too much pressure on his ribs.

"I never deserved your level of care." Cain grunted.

"Enough of that. You sound worse than a broken record with how many times you've said that. No more apologies. We'll be going at that for weeks of 'I'm sorry' and 'forgive me' and so forth. Let's just settle with what's done is done, and without events happening like they did, we wouldn't be right here, right now like this. Right?"

Cain pulled him close, because he just had to kiss the man for that. "Ever the wise one. Are you sure you'd be happy with a thick headed military man like me?"

Ambrose kissed him again, "Absolutely. Are you sure you want to be with an insufferable know-it-all?"

Cain grinned at him, "I look forward to the possibilities sweetheart."

Ambrose mirrored the grin. "So do I. But you won't get better if you don't eat." He teased.

After Cain slowly ate his meal and took his medication, it was very late in the night. Cain could see that despite the excitement of the day, Ambrose looked exhausted. He knew the man wanted to watch over him to make sure he slept, so there was no point in arguing with him. Instead, he had an idea. "Why don't you get yourself ready for bed, then come back in here? I want to hold you as I sleep."

Ambrose loved that idea. He took the tray with him back to the kitchen, then got what he needed for the evening and for the next day. He slipped into Cain's room again, and saw that Cain had shifted over so there was room on his uninjured side. Ambrose lifted the covers and settled down with his head resting on Cain's chest, but avoiding the sore ribs. Cain gently placed his arm around Ambrose, and rubbed his face against the soft hair. "I've dreamed of this for so long." He whispered.

Ambrose snuggled closer, breathing in the man's scent. "So have I."

Before Cain nodded off, he said, "In case it's not obvious, I love you sweetheart." He kissed the top of the man's head. "Sleep well."

Now the day was perfect. "And I love you, my tin man, my soldier, my champion, my hero…" With that, he gently kissed the man on the chest where he felt his heart beating.

Cain couldn't help but joke, "Way to inflate my ego, sweetheart."

At this, Ambrose couldn't help but be a little sly. "Get well quickly, and I'll show you that's not all I can make inflate." With that, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the other man.

Cain felt a stirring in his nether regions. "Oh, don't give me any ideas. Otherwise we'll never get to sleep."

Ambrose chuckled and settled down. He peacefully drifted off to sleep, finally knowing all the answers to his questions.

TBC


	11. New Beginnings

It was a long couple of months of recovery for Cain, but having Ambrose by his side constantly was better than any medication. His son had returned from half way across the kingdom, and was thrilled that his father finally was starting to move on. Cain couldn't help but laugh when his son said, "You and him? Yeah, I saw that coming a mile away!" He couldn't have been happier.

The two of them felt the love all around them from the others, as well as for each other, and they were drunk on the bliss. They slept in each other's arms each night, and during the day, Ambrose would do his work in Cain's room, taking frequent breaks to snuggle and massage Cain's sore limbs. Ambrose found out what went wrong on the generator, and berated himself for such an elementary mistake. Cain had to constantly remind him that it wasn't his fault. That it was no one's fault. And if nearly getting crushed helped the two of them cement together, then Cain would've been more than happy to do it again and again.

As time went on, and Cain was able to move around more often, there was an unspoken issue between them that caused a little awkward sexual tension, but they didn't let it disturb their happiness.

* * *

One day, while Ambrose was working in his own lab, he could hear the other man clamber in not too quietly with the cast still on his leg, but he didn't turn to look. Soon, he was embraced from behind by a pair of strong arms that snaked around his waist. Ambrose leaned into the embrace as a soft pair of lips touched his temple.

"Just finished with the doctor. Day after tomorrow, I'll lose my final cast, and I'll be deemed fully healed. Still can't do training or heavy lifting for a while, but I'll be more or less back to normal."

Ambrose turned around in the embrace, and moved his arms to around the man's neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "Congratulations Love. I know how frustrated you've been with your immovability, even though you've gone to great lengths to hide it."

It was true. Being stuck in a bed the whole time nearly drove him crazy. Yet he would sooner die than voice his discomfort to the other man who's done so much for him. He leaned his forehead against Ambrose. "Thank you for your patience."

"I know you would do the same for me, Love."

Cain kissed him tenderly. Then backed up enough to look into his eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in the southern garden that evening after I finish. We can watch the sunset and have a picnic."

Ambrose nearly melted at those words, and he couldn't help the large smile that showed Cain how much he loved that idea. "Since when did you become so romantic?"

Cain smirked impishly, "You haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart." With that, he stole another kiss. And this one didn't end quickly.

* * *

The evening of Cain's liberation, Ambrose found himself with butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea what the evening was to bring, and he couldn't help the bubble of excitement that raised in his throat. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest, as he heard the long awaited knock on the door. "Come in." He could barely keep his voice level as the door opened revealing the most handsome prince in all the land. Cain had definitely taken some time to fix his appearance. He stood in a formal suit, perfectly tailored to accentuate the firm body underneath. He was clean shaven, and his hair was neatly tamed. Ambrose actually felt under dressed in his official uniform. He tried to joke, "You could have told me the invite meant for this to be a formal occasion." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Cain walked gracefully to where Ambrose stood. "It's a private affair, and since you look perfect in anything you wear, I decided to make a little extra effort." He smoothly extended his arm, ready to escort the other man. "Shall we go?" Ambrose took his arm, and tried not to let his nerves affect his ability to walk as they strode down the halls. Just when they reached the entrance of the gardens, Cain stopped them from going through the door just yet. He retrieved a red silk handkerchief from his pocket. Without a word, he walked behind Ambrose in order to reach around to gently fasten the blindfold securely to the other man's eyes. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Trust me. I have a number of surprises for you tonight."

Ambrose shivered, and allowed himself to be gently led through the garden. When they came to a hill with a noticeable steep, Cain stopped them and slowly removed the blindfold.

Ambrose gasped at the beautiful sight before him. On the ground, there was a large blanket next to a tree. On the blanket, there were trays of cheese and crackers, fruits, and yes, chocolate covered strawberries. There were two glass flutes and a bottle of chilled champagne. But the view is what took his breath away. From here, he could see the expanse of the O.Z. in the golden light of the setting suns. The moon was just starting to rise, and the mist curled along the fields, ready to blanket the ground in the early evening.

Cain took the place near the tree, and led Ambrose to the spot next to him. Cain popped the champagne and filled the glasses. Putting the bottle down he raised his glass in a toast, "Here's to the man who saved my life by giving me a heart."

Ambrose blushed as he raised his own glass. "And here's to the man who completed me by reuniting my brain."

Think clinked their glasses and took a sip. They started feeding each other the sweet delicacies from the trays, occasionally stealing a kiss. They engaged in lighthearted chit-chat, and just genuinely enjoyed each others company. When the suns both completely set, the brilliance of the moon lit up the garden in a soft blue light. As the wind started to pick up, Cain stood up in order to fiddle with a bag on a branch that Ambrose didn't notice before. When the bag came down, a sweetly soft melody caressed the air, and Ambrose knew at once that it was his wind chimer. Cain turned back to the man still on the ground. With one hand behind his back, and the other presented before him, he bowed before the other man. "May I have this dance?"

Ambrose accepted the offer in an instant. And as soon as they were in each others arms, they both molded together like two pieces of a puzzle. Now that there were no more questions, and no more confusion, the dance swept their minds off to paradise. A realm where dreams and reality blended together.

After dancing for quite some time, Cain pulled away to look at the other man. Ambrose waited to see what he was going to do or say. Without a word, and still holding both of Ambrose's hands, Cain dropped down to one knee. "Ambrose Alloicious Jenson the Third. Affectionately known as Glitch. And my sweetest Heart. Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my beloved husband till the end of our days and beyond?"

Ambrose stood there like a fish out of water, shocked into speechlessness. Tears of joy happily fell as all he could do was smile and nod.

Cain kissed both his hands before raising up and kissing the man he loved. Ambrose clung to Cain as though his life depended on it, and he continued to cry. Soon, he was trembling and using Cain to keep himself steady. "Thank you… Thank you for such a magical evening. This was beyond perfect. By all the saints, I love you so much!" Ambrose said, pulling the man in for another kiss.

Cain wiped his tears away, and kissed his eyelids. "And I love you, dearest heart." He kissed his forehead.

"Will you take me to your bed?" Ambrose asked before he lost his nerve. Now that Cain's injuries were gone, there was no risk in accidentally hurting him, which was always their excuse for not taking things beyond kissing and snuggling.

"I didn't want to do anything you were uncomfortable with. You seemed a bit nervous while I was on the mend, and I didn't want to push you. We could wait until our wedding night if you wished. Like the old custom."

Ambrose smiled uncertainly. "As romantic as that sounds, I want you now. Yes, I'm still nervous, because I've never been with anyone before, and I'm afraid to disappoint you. But I want you so much right now." To emphasize the point, he leaned in so that Cain could feel his excitement.

Cain smiled at him. "First of all, you could never, ever disappoint me. Secondly, I've never been with another man before, so I'm nervous myself. But I want to explore you." He leaned in close and dropped his voice. "I want to love you in every way." Then, he leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I want to be _inside_ you…" With that, Ambrose's legs threatened to give out. With a moan, he clung desperately to the other man as he kissed Cain breathless.

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The next Chapter will contain the M-Rated slash. And that's the chapter I'm still working on. This part could be viewed as 'The End', but for those who want the 'cherry on top', I'll have that chapter up soon.


	12. Two Souls, One Future

**Author's Note:** Slashity slash slash slash. You have been warned! This is the cherry on top, and the final Chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cain smirked into the kiss, and without breaking contact, he swept Ambrose up into his arms like the time Ambrose had that crippling migraine.

Ambrose gasped at the sudden movement, and was instantly worried. "Cain! What are you doing? You're not supposed to do any heavy lifting!" He exclaimed while he still held onto the man's neck.

Cain laughed as he started walking. "You don't count as 'heavy lifting', sweetheart. I could probably carry you for hours if necessary, but to the bedroom is sufficient enough. Besides. Isn't it tradition for the man to carry his betrothed across the threshold?"

Ambrose still blushed in his awkward position, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Cain didn't even look like he was straining, so he trusted the man to know his limits. But looking at the man's profile, he was overcome with an urge he'd been suppressing for some time now. He leaned in and gently licked Cain's earlobe before he gave it a gentle nibble. The gasp he heard, and the sudden quickening of the pace made him smirk. "Head for my room. I have a few surprises of my own in there for you."

Intrigued, Cain swiftly moved in the direction of Ambrose's room. Once they were at the door, Cain smoothly opened it with his knee and carried his treasure over the threshold. The dimly lit room gave off a peaceful and welcoming atmosphere. He gently put Ambrose down, and looked into his eyes, waiting for the next move.

Ambrose blushed under the heated gaze. He leaned up to lay a gentle kiss on Cain's soft lips. As he did, he slowly started to undo some of the man's buttons on his jacket. Something about his careful maneuvers told Cain that he should just stand still, and let the other man do what he wanted. It felt nice to surrender his control.

Ambrose gave gentle kisses to the taller man's neck as he exposed it from the high collar. Once all the buttons were undone, he gently slid the heavy formal coat off his broad shoulders and draped it over the back of a nearby chair without turning. He brought his hands back up to slowly start on the buttons of Cain's shirt.

The silence between them was not awkward in the slightest. On the contrary, Ambrose's movements, their calm gentle breathing, and their closeness to one another felt as natural as merely existing.

When Ambrose repeated his ministrations with Cain's shirt he took a moment to admire Cain's sculpted chest. Leaning in, he whispered, "Go lie down on the bed. On your stomach, and prop your head on your arms." It wasn't a command, but it wasn't a request. Either way, Cain did as he was told, and moved towards the bed while Ambrose gathered a few things.

Once he was on the bed, he felt Ambrose gently take off his boots, leaving his freshly healed feet bare. Cain kept his head down as he heard a little bit more rustling, then felt the bed shift as Ambrose moved to straddle his lower back. Before he could question what the man was doing, he felt the inventor's strong hands move along his back, putting delicious pressure on his overworked muscles. Some ointment that smelled of lavender and mint was creating a warming sensation throughout his shoulder blades.

For some reason, it felt appropriate to whisper in this moment, as though this were a sacred ritual worthy of respect. Ambrose leaned close to Cain's ear. "This is a formula I invented to help reinvigorate your muscles. I know you've been suffering from not being able to do regular training, and your muscles need a proper wake up call after being immobilized for so long. Tomorrow, you'll feel like a new man." With that, Ambrose kissed his temple.

Cain smiled and let out a contented moan. "I'm already a new man. Thanks to you." That earned him another kiss.

No more words were spoken as Ambrose continued to massage out the sore muscles from top to bottom. After some time, Ambrose said, "Turn over, Love." And moved enough so that the man can do just that. When Cain turned around, he could see that Ambrose had rid himself of most of his clothes too, and was straddling his waist in nothing but a pair of loose pants. Seeing the man on top of him like that sent amorous thoughts to his little soldier who was all too eager to salute.

Ambrose smiled warmly at the hungry look in Cain's eyes. Saying nothing, he continued to massage the man's incredible chest. This has been a secret fantasy of his since he had caught Cain in the showers. Cain continued to mewl like a contented panther. Ambrose, being in this position was able to lean down and steal small kisses from the man, keeping them light as he worked on the muscles. He massaged down the muscled arms and ended at the hand, giving each one avid attention.

After the whole top half of Cain had been thoroughly kneaded, he shifted lower and started removing the man's belt. Cain was a little shocked out of his relaxed state as Ambrose was dangerously close to where he needed him the most. Ambrose felt him tense, but continued to work slowly. "Hush Love. Just be patient. Trust me." And Cain did. Completely. So, he did not move as Ambrose carefully removed his pants, leaving him in just his undershorts that were tenting out rather obviously.

Ambrose avoided the straining area as he massaged the man's legs. Being very careful around the newly healed areas, he left no area of the man untouched. Cain felt like he was riding on a cloud of bliss as the ointment both cooled and burned his muscles. But the heat was pooled around the one area that had yet to be touched.

Ambrose could tell that Cain was ready for the next phase. He reached up and started to remove the last piece of clothing from the god like man he was worshiping. As the final piece fell away, Cain let out a gasp as the cool air hit his now exposed member.

Ambrose marveled at the nude beauty in front of him. The man was perfect in every way, and he felt a fresh surge of love for him as he leaned down to inhale the musk scent of his lover. Finally, he allowed himself to touch the smooth skin of the beautiful shaft in front of him. Cain's eyes flew open as he intently stared at what Ambrose was doing, using all his strength to keep still.

Ambrose gently caressed the soft rod, feeling the heat radiate off of it. He was almost mesmerized as he watched the skin move around the head. He watched fascinated as tiny pearls started to emerge from the tip of the crown. Giving into temptation, Ambrose used his tongue to collect the sweet and salty pearls. Hearing the passionate moan from the man beneath him, he felt encouraged to let his tongue roam around the head, traveling in all the crevices, and tasting the smooth flesh.

Cain felt pinned to the sheets, like a spell would be broken if he did not sit still. Yet his breathing was increasingly becoming irregular, and his heart rate was starting to pound through his chest. He clutched the fabric in his hands, as he felt more inhumane moans escape his clenched teeth.

Smiling at the effect this was have on the Tin Man, Ambrose decided to let himself engulf the man whole. He felt Cain's hips jerk at the same time he heard the man practically scream. Delighted by this, he began to suck gently on the rod currently in his mouth. He began a rhythmic pattern of bobbing his head up and down on the shaft and alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. He knew the Tin Man was not going to last long.

Cain was starting to see stars in his line of vision as his mind began to blank out. All that existed was that wonderful suction on his engorged cock. It truly had been too long, and he felt himself losing it. "Ambose… wait… I'm… I'm gonna…."

But Ambrose didn't wait. Instead, he increased the pressure of his suction by going as far down as he could and kept the vacuum sensation constant. Cain tried feebly to lift the man off him, but his strength had long since abandoned him, and he was helpless when his body unwound like a rubber band drawn too tightly, and he gave into his first release in over a decade.

Ambrose swallowed his lover's essence, convulsing his throat after each new spurt, not wanting to waist a drop. When he felt the man go limp, he gently extracted himself so that he could lay next to his sated lover.

Cain felt as though his soul has left his body, and he was laying in a heavenly paradise among the cosmos. When he felt his breathing slowly calm down, and he could feel his mortal body returning, he turned his head to look at the man who made him experience that bliss. Ambrose smiled softly and lovingly at him. Cain, as limp as he felt, reached over and grabbed Ambrose's hand, and rested it over his heart. Ambrose could feel how rapidly it was still beating. "Remember when you told me to have some heart? Well, this is proof that I have one now. And this is how you make it feel." Cain said as he pulled the other man close to kiss him soundly.

As he continued to kiss Ambrose, he shifted so that he was now on top of him. Cain allowed himself to enjoy seeing Ambrose beneath him, trusting him, loving him. It was the best feeling in the world. "So beautiful." Cain whispered, causing Ambrose to blush. He kissed the man again softly on the lips, then his forehead where the zipper used to be, then his temple, then close to his ear, and whispered, "You're incredible, irreplaceable." He hovered over his lips while his newly awakened desire rubbed against the smaller man's own shaft. "I need you." Cain whispered, thick with lust.

Being without release for so long, Cain was quick to recover as arousal lead his movements in an intimate dance as his fingers caressed the one he held dear. He felt Ambrose tremble slightly, and he knew the man, though excited, was still quite nervous. Cain felt radiant under Ambrose's ministrations, and he only hoped he could do so in kind.

He gently nibbled at the tiny buds that were hardening under his ministrations. The resounding moans coming from the man beneath him tasted just as delicious as his skin. He gently pulled off Ambrose's remaining piece of fabric and gazed at his prize. In the dim light, Ambrose's skin reflected as though it were gold. He ran his fingers down his legs and back up, sending chills throughout his golden body. Cain felt shudders of his own as he watched Ambrose be affected by his caresses.

Cain gently spread the man's shaking thighs, and moved in between them. He lifted the man's hips in order to slip a pillow underneath. He then dipped his fingers into an open jar on the nightstand. A simple balm, but it was more than sufficient. He warmed it with his breath before he trailed his hand down between Ambrose's legs, searching for that hidden entrance.

Ambrose let out a quick intake of breath as Cain found what he was looking for. "Shh. Relax. I'll go slow. If you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Ambrose nearly laughed, because there was no way he was going to stop the man now. Even if it hurt like hell. He felt the pressure of Cain's finger as they slowly slid inside him. It felt strange, but it wasn't painful. Cain's other hand continued to caress his long thigh, as though he were soothing a wild animal.

Two fingers followed, and the stretch was a little uncomfortable. But the burning gaze Cain was giving him was worth any discomfort. He would take the man dry if only he would look at him like that. So full of desire. So full of love. Love for him. It truly was the best feeling in the world.

Finally, after three fingers were moving inside him, all fingers were removed. He instantly felt cold and empty. He didn't have to wait long before something else was breaching his passage.

Cain kept his eyes on Ambrose. He took in every gasp, every movement of the eyes as they involuntarily rolled backwards. The flushed cheeks against the pale expanse of skin. As he slid himself in, he was overwhelmed by the heat and the tightness. He went slowly so that he wouldn't hurt Ambrose, but also because he was on the edge of finishing before they really began. He didn't think he'd be able to go for a third round after two intense ones.

Ambrose clung to Cain's back, pulling him as close as possible. He's never been underneath a man, but it was incredibly erotic. Like a cage of flesh that you never wanted to escape from. Finally, Cain was sheathed to the hilt. Ambrose brushed the beads of sweat off of Cain's forehead, and kissed his cheek.

Cain was panting, trying to get himself under control. The feeling was sensational. Not only did he feel incredible heat in his nether regions, but it spread throughout his whole being. He swore, it was seeping out of his pores. He kissed the man beneath him with so much passion, he thought he was going to melt from the heat. A blob of molten tin.

"I'm alright Wyatt. You can start moving."

Cain kissed him again. Hearing is given name in that breathy voice nearly made him lose it. He took a deep breath, and started to rock. He could still see some nervousness in the man's eyes, "How does it feel? Tell me." He didn't even pause his movements.

"Gods it feels so good. It feels amazing." Ambrose said without hesitation.

"Then why do you seem tense a bit?"

"Because it's all so new. Such new sensations that I can't even describe. I don't know whether to cry or scream, both in delight. I feel on the cusp of losing control, and I've never done that before."

Cain interlaced their fingers together. "Hold my hand. I'll keep you anchored. I want to see you lose control. To be so awash with stimulation that you can't contain your voice. Let me hear you sing your pleasure from the top of the hills." With that, he sharply pivoted his hips, immediately hitting that one spot that made everything even better.

"Ahhh! Oh, do that again! Please!"

"With pleasure sweetheart." He nearly growled as he repeated the motion over and over again. With every thrust, Ambrose seemed to get even louder. Soon he was pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back in at full force.

Ambrose was going out of his mind. He was so close, but he was still afraid to tip over the edge. Cain's nearly animalistic growling was so intense. He couldn't believe that he was the one making the man feel like that. He squeezed the hand he was holding, and just let himself feel.

Cain was about ready to explode, but he didn't want to until Ambrose fell over the edge as well. He leaned in real close, and whispered huskily into the man's sensitive ear. "Come for me, my sweetheart. Let go. Come with me." And he gently bit the earlobe right next to his lips.

That did it. Letting out a cry that would make a banshee blush, Ambrose let loose his desire and painted their chests in his warm essence. Cain grunted and groaned and thrust a few more times before his own release took over, and he filled the overly tight cavern of his beloved. If he thought his soul left his body the last time, then this time he must surely be dead. He collapsed on top of Ambrose, nearly avoiding crushing the man as he held him close.

"Not bad for my first time." Ambrose teased.

Cain knew beyond a doubt that it was more than 'not bad'. "Are you saying that I'll need to work harder at it?"

Ambrose groaned at the possibilities. "Perhaps. You know, I am an inventor. I may just need to come up with certain devices to aid us."

"May the Saints have mercy on me, sweetheart. I don't think I'll be able to survive what your devious mind decides to cook up."

"And what if I invent items for you to use on me?"

"Well that's different then. But just remember that I would never do anything to you that you were not comfortable with."

"I know Love. And I adore you for it." Ambrose got up to get a damp towel to clean them up. Cain seemed to be absolutely boneless. He tossed the rag on the table, and rejoined the man in bed. He pulled the covers up and shifted so that Cain was once again laying on top of him. He seemed nearly asleep already. Ambrose lowered the lights even more and snuggled close. "Goodnight. My beloved Husband." He said while kissing the top of the man's head and enfolding his arms around him.

Cain smiled and enclosed his own arms around the soft torso beneath him, nuzzling into the center where he could hear the steady heartbeat of the one he loved. "Goodnight my dearest Heart."

A light breeze carried in through the window as the moonlight's rays glided across the floor in a cool blanket of light. The two lovers drifted off to their dream realm as they both looked forward to a future worth anticipating, for now they were both truly at piece and they were both truly complete.

Finito!


End file.
